Favors Between Friends
by bsloths
Summary: A oneshot collection of "missing moments" from Glee episodes in Seasons 2 and 3. All are Puckleberry, and all contain spoilers for aired episodes.
1. SERENADE

This is the third "missing moment" Puckleberry fic I've written (after "All I Ask of You" and "Contraband") and I've decided to turn my ideas into a series of ficlets/oneshots. Any time there is a great Puckleberry moment in an episode (like the high-five after "Fat Bottom Girls" in "Silly Love Songs"), and inspiration strikes, I'll explore the back-story of how I think it happened.

This will be an ongoing collection of semi-related stories, all focusing on Puckleberry.

Enjoy!

-Brandi

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Silly Love Songs": SERENADE**

"I need to cash in that favor," Puck announced as he entered the choir room.

Rachel looked up from the piano, where she was busy arranging her next song.

"Already?" She made a face. "Please tell me it's not going to cause anyone bodily harm." Rachel Berry never (intentionally) broke a promise, and she was beginning to regret being in Noah's debt.

Puck slid next to her on the piano bench, tapping at a few random keys. She swatted his hand away and he smiled. "It's exactly the opposite. I need your help on a serenade."

Rachel heaved a sigh of relief. "What do you have in mind?"

Puck got a faraway look in his eyes. "This is kinda insane, but hear me out. There's this girl…"

Rachel steeled herself. She was _not _going to help him write a love song for Quinn. Not. Not. Not.

"…We've made out, and she's amazing. She's so strong and together and independent…"

Rachel's revulsion quickly turned to panic as she realized this wasn't going to be a song for _Quinn_. Rachel liked Noah, she did. And she was far more attracted to him than she should be, but there was no reason for him to serenade her. It would change nothing. Her heart belonged to Finn. How could she let him down gently?

"…And she's not what you'd call conventionally pretty, but I think she's beautiful."

Rachel stared into his love-struck eyes and melted. Her knees actually got weak. She was thankful they were sitting down.

"Oh, Noah, I'm flattered, but—" she was rudely interrupted when he let out a chuckle. Her mouth popped open in surprise.

"I'm not talking about _you_," he laughed. "Though I guess you're, uh, not ugly." He leaned down and put his forehead against hers. She tried not to hyperventilate. "Look, Rach, you know we've got too much history. I'll help you make Finn jealous any day of the week with another duet, but I think serenading you once was enough."

Rachel managed to push herself away from him. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to make assumptions."

The "Need You Now" make-Finn-jealous duet was exactly what put Rachel into this mess in the first place. Noah wanted a free makeout session in exchange for the song, but she had refused. Continuing to kiss the guy she had cheated with was not going to help her get Finn back. So she offered him an alternative: one favor, any time, anywhere…as long as it didn't involve some version of sex. And of course, now she wished she had opted for the kissing…because really, she could have been forced to help him do pretty much anything. And he had chosen to serenade another girl. At least that was better than helping him throw Karofsky in the dumpsters, or something.

Puck smirked at her. "So do you want to know who it is?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana?"

"Hell no." He paused, suddenly seeming unwilling to tell her. She had ruined everything by bringing up their complicated past.

"Let me guess again," she insisted. "It's Mr. Schue, isn't it?" She effectively broke the tension and he dove, tickling her everywhere he could reach. As she shrieked with laughter, Shannon Beiste poked her head into the choir room.

"Sorry to…interrupt…" Shannon blushed and stammered as Puck and Rachel quickly separated.

"It's okay, Coach. We were just rehearsing." Puck said it with a completely straight face, so Shannon decided to ignore the obvious sexual tension in the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait." She smiled knowingly. "I'm just gonna…leave this door open a smidge." She pulled the door halfway closed and waved as she headed off down the hall.

Rachel covered her red cheeks with her hands, mortified. Puck laughed at her.

And then he dropped the bombshell. "I'm in love with Lauren."

"Lauren Zizes?" Rachel gasped, taking a moment to recover from the shock. "I didn't see that one coming."

Puck shrugged. "Trust me, neither did I. I'm so in over my head here. She won't accept my compliments, she insults my presents…I don't know what to do to get her to love me back. So I figure, a song worked on you—"

"A little too well," Rachel agreed, nudging him. He smiled. "All right, back to Lauren," she continued. "You have to figure out what song will really touch her, really make her feel your feelings." As strange a concept as Noah loving Lauren was, it made a certain amount of sense. Very few girls played hard to get with him, and he enjoyed a challenge. And also, Lauren was probably the only girl in the school he hadn't hooked up with yet.

"I've been thinking of a few ideas," Puck admitted.

"Good, we'll start there." Rachel smiled encouragingly and couldn't help but feel a wave of affection when he pulled a list out of his pocket. When he really wanted something, he went for it one hundred percent. She could totally relate.

"'Baby Got Back?'" he suggested.

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Too offensive and blatantly sexual."

"Blatantly sexual is my style, babe." He winked, but Rachel shook her head impatiently. "Fine, fine. 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk?'"

Rachel considered it. The song was lighthearted and fun. But she thought it might be a little _too_ country for Noah. "That would be nice. But are you sure it has to be a song about, um, you know…" Rachel couldn't help but wonder if he was on the wrong track. She didn't know Lauren that well.

"What, heavy girls? Well, yeah, that's the point. I want her to know that I love her anyway. And sort of because of it. So it has to be a song that I could only sing to her."

Rachel nodded, urging him to keep reading. His dedication was admirable. And even if this whole thing blew up in his face, she couldn't resist the chance to help him out.

"NWA's 'Fat Girl?'" he tried.

"Again, too offensive. You'd have to rewrite half the lyrics."

"How about 'Sista Big Bones?' Or Mika's 'Big Girl'? Or 'Fat Bottom Girls?'"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Much more suitable options. You're definitely on the right track."

"I was thinking I could get the guys to sing backup, too. Make it a real event at glee practice. Maybe we could all dress in fat suits."

Rachel bit her lip as he went on brainstorming. The initial sting of Noah picking Lauren over her was completely gone. Helping him win Lauren's heart was going to be a fun challenge.


	2. NAMES

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but it does make me awfully gleeful!

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Blame It on the Alcohol": NAMES**

Rachel knew volunteering to tutor at the Lima Jewish Community Center was a mistake the day she stepped into the classroom. The bat and bar mitzvah hopefuls were in Hebrew school, of course, but those who wanted or needed extra practice were encouraged to sign up at the JCC. She figured she would be teaching all of the bright young overachievers, like she herself had been after her first week of Hebrew school.

But no. She quickly learned that twelve-year-olds were the devil.

"Jeremiah, please stop swinging that around!" she cried, ducking the long metal podium as Jeremiah swept it back and forth in the direction of his friends, who were wielding pens, rolled-up papers, and anything else they could get their hands on. The girls were huddled at the back of the room, painting their nails, too mature for the horseplay but nonetheless refusing to pay attention to their tutor. The smell of so much lacquer permeating the room was making Rachel sick to her stomach. She dodged the podium again as she tried to tackle Jeremiah and put a stop to the crazy game. He had been about to recite a portion of the Torah, but another student had challenged him to a duel, and soon the class was in such a state that Rachel had lost all control.

"Put that down this instant!" Rachel screeched, fully aware of the havoc she was wreaking on her vocal chords but more concerned about the havoc going on in front of her. She scurried away from the battling preteens, trying to reach the light switch. Plunging the holy terrors into darkness was her only hope of restoring order.

As Rachel made her way along the wall, occasionally ducking the mayhem, she saw the door open and a wet, shirtless man step into the room.

It was a _very_ wet, _very_ shirtless…Noah Puckerman. Rachel allowed herself exactly three seconds to revel in his abs, and then her brain registered questions – Why was he here? Why were water droplets glistening on his shoulders? How could she get her mouth to form a greeting?

A piercing whistle startled her out of her own head, and it quieted the room instantly. Sixteen twelve-year-olds turned to look at Noah in fear, as his scowl took in the overturned desks and mess of papers on the floor. Jeremiah dropped the podium with a clang.

Noah punched his fist into his palm. "What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed, and the sixteen students rushed to right their desks and sit in them as quickly as possible.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she stared around the room, unable to speak. She was so _jealous_. Why didn't the little hellions respect _her_ authority?

Noah shook his head and water droplets sprayed the floor. He strode to the front of the room, righted the podium, and spread his arms across the top of it, towering over the students, who were still too afraid of him to do or say anything.

"What have you been doing to my friend?" he asked accusingly. He pointed at Jeremiah. "You are about to become a man. Is this how men act?"

Jeremiah trembled under Noah's steely gaze. "Um, no."

"No…sir." Noah arched an eyebrow at him.

"N-no, sir."

Noah glanced around the room and made eye contact with Rachel for the first time. She looked away quickly, straightened her dress, and marched back up to the front of the room. "Thank you. I can take it from here," she said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked under his breath. She was about to nod, when the room erupted into giggles.

"Quiet!" Noah bellowed. There was silence once again.

Rachel's lip quivered, but she knew she couldn't show any signs of weakness. "Now, class, let's get back to the Torah," she insisted. It was unnerving, having Noah standing at the podium. But it looked like he wasn't going anywhere until she could prove that the class was back under her control.

Jeremiah raised his hand. "I'd like to finish practicing."

"Good." Rachel allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief. Maybe these kids weren't so bad after all.

"But only if _he_ stays," Jeremiah continued smugly, daring Rachel to oblige.

Rachel gulped. Noah glanced over at her. He must have read the indecision on her face, because he declined. "I'd love to hear you read. But I have to hit the showers. The chlorine is seeping into my pores as we speak."

So that's why he was wet – he'd been in the JCC pool. And the "pores" talk had the Hummel influence all over it. Swimming must be a part of his regular fitness regimen.

Rachel snapped out of her musings (Why did he have to be so distracting?) and agreed with Noah. "Yes, thank you for stopping by. But you should be going." She nodded slightly at him and he held up his hands, obviously satisfied that she would be able to keep order from now on.

But he couldn't resist one parting threat. "Listen, _yungatsh_es, Miss Berry here is a good friend of mine, and if I hear one word," he paused and his eyes swept the room menacingly, "_one word_, about you treating her badly or not listening, you can deal with _me_." He stuck out his chest and raised an arm. The entire class flinched in unison. But all he did was hold up his index finger. "One. Word."

With a discreet wink at Rachel, he left the room.

Rachel stood fuming with jealousy for about one second. Then her sense of professionalism took over, and she motioned for Jeremiah to return to the podium.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

Miraculously, the rest of the class period passed without incident. She was incredibly grateful to, and yet inexplicably angry with, Mr. Noah Puckerman. How _dare_ he barge into _her_ classroom like that and take control? How _dare_ he help her without even being _asked_? How _dare_ he be so skilled at keeping kids under control? _She_ was the one who was good at everything. So why wasn't she good at this?

She plopped down onto the curb outside the JCC and waited for her dads to swing by and pick her up. She figured Noah was long gone by now, which was for the best because she had an intense urge to thank him and yell at him at the same time.

A truck pulled up to the curb and to Rachel's annoyance and delight, Noah stuck his head out of the passenger side window. "Need a ride?"

Rachel nodded. She sent a quick text to her dads to let them know she was heading home, and climbed up into the truck. He waited until she was settled in and belted before he spoke.

"Twelve-year-olds are the devil, huh?"

Rachel's breath hitched. She hated when they thought along the same lines, let alone used the same words. She was already on edge, and that made it worse. "I suppose I should thank you," she began, and Noah took one hand off the wheel to wave dismissively.

"No problem. I was heading back from the pool and heard noises. I knew you were teaching today, and I know how trouble tends to follow you, so…" he trailed off, shooting her an impish grin.

Rachel huffed. "How dare you undermine my authority like that!" She gritted her teeth. Here it was. She was going to let him have it. It was hardly fair, but she needed to blame someone for her failure, and he was the only available candidate. And it took her mind off wondering why he felt it was his business to know when she frequented the JCC.

"I…what? I thought you were thanking me for saving the day?" His forehead creased in confusion.

"I would have gotten them under control!" she replied defensively.

"Yeah, you were doing a fine job, cowering in the corner!" He was angry now, and she was glad. Fighting with him was the easy part of their interactions.

"I was heading towards the light switch!" she shot back.

"Oh, yeah, because those kids would have been super scared of a semi-dark room." He shook his head.

"For your information, I was doing just fine until Jeremiah came up to do his reading. He's just a problem child."

"A Jew after my own heart. I'm sure you're _so_ capable of handling the others," Noah sneered.

"Listen, Puck, not today, and not ever, do I need you to save me. I can take care of myself, okay?" Her nostrils flared and she had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. This was turning nastier than she'd intended, and she wanted to jump out of his car and run. But at this speed, she would be crazy to even think about doing that.

Noah recoiled as if he'd been slapped. She couldn't figure out why he looked hurt all of a sudden. Before she could offer even a semblance of an apology, they had pulled up in front of her house.

She put her hand on the door handle.

"_Puck_?" he rasped. He refused to look at her as she turned back towards him, instead casting his eyes downward and fiddling with the keychain sticking out of the ignition.

Rachel blinked. He was hurt because she called him Puck instead of her usual Noah? That was his name to everyone else.

_Oh_. Rachel felt nauseous. She kept forgetting that she was one of the few who saw his vulnerable side, and she somehow kept stomping all over that privilege. "Puck, I'm sorry." She unintentionally did it again. Apparently, anger made her change people's names.

He cringed, but quickly recovered. "Whatever. I'll stay away from your class from now on." He shoved her purse across her lap, clearly indicating that she should leave. She eyed him uncertainly, unwilling to call him Noah now. She was still too annoyed.

"I _am_ grateful that you prevented a riot," she tried weakly, but he had turned to look out the driver's side window. She could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. "And thank you for the ride." Her heart was aching to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, her usual gesture in return for a ride home, but she thought better of it this time.

Figuring she had done all she could do, she got out of the truck. She was barely a foot away when he zoomed off, leaving her standing pitifully at the end of her driveway.

Well. That was not how she had expected her day to go.

Her dads had beaten her home, and she headed into the house for some musical therapy. If she could institute a family sing-along of the Rodgers and Hammerstein catalog while her dads packed for their cruise, she would feel a lot better.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

Puck found her in the choir room the next day. "What's up, my hot little Jewish-American princess?"

He was obviously over their fight, but she wasn't. Couldn't he just let her stew? Jeez…but even she had to admit, his new nickname for her was rather cute. "What do you want, Puckerman?" she greeted him sourly, refusing to give him the "Noah" he obviously wanted.

Instead of responding, he sat down next to her, too close for comfort, on the piano bench. She rolled her eyes but didn't push him away. That gave him license to get right to it. "Well, word on the street is that your dads are out of town and you're all alone in your house," he said suggestively.

Rachel couldn't hide her smile. So he wanted to show her that he was really over their fight by coming over and making out. Well, that was just not going to happen. But he was sweet for trying. "They are on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise," she explained, eyes still sparkling but trying not to show how flattered she was. "Wh…who told you that?" It was unnerving how much he knew about her. Again, flattering, but unnerving.

"This is the kind of information a guy like me tends to know," he replied mysteriously. Rachel turned away from him, feelings all in a jumble. "So, ah, party this Saturday?"

Rachel's mouth popped open. So _that_ was his angle. He wanted to use her house to mack on Lauren. Well, good luck with that, _Puckerman_.

"I'll bring the beer ball. That's a mini-keg."

He was still playing it nice and smooth. Rachel smiled as she shook her head. "Forget it." But part of her was intrigued. She'd never partied with Noah before. It could possibly, just possibly, be fun.

"Come _on_. Just the glee kids." He was standing now, leaning against the piano. "We're losing our minds, all stressed about Sectionals and stuff."

Rachel dipped her head incredulously. "_Regionals_. Besides, you just want a place to have sex and get drunk." She scrunched up her nose. He would _not_ be having sex with Lauren or Santana or whoever anywhere near her bedroom. That was just icky.

Noah beamed at her, as if she'd finally gotten it. "Yeah, there's a word for that. A party."

"N-no!" In her vehemence she accidentally banged a few piano keys. Trying to focus, she took a breath. "No, my dads, they left me alone in my house because they trusted me to be responsible." His big eyes were causing her to waver the slightest bit.

"No, they left you alone 'cause you _suck_ and are a total bore." He didn't say it meanly and she knew she shouldn't take it that way, but it hurt all the same. A small part of her wanted to prove him wrong. She looked down, confused about what to say next.

By the time she looked up, Noah was gone and Finn was coming over to her.

As she sang her (apparently less-than-worthy) song to Finn, Rachel mulled it over. If she let Noah throw a party at her house, it would be her way of apologizing for being rude yesterday without actually having to apologize. But she could never do something so irresponsible.

Until Finn told her she should "do a little living." He was so right. It was time to party!

She found Noah rooting around in his locker.

"Hey, can your princess make a request of the court jester?" she teased, and he looked up from his locker, almost banging his head on the door but recovering quickly.

"If you're looking for the jester go back and see Finn. I'm the king of the world, baby."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If I'm the princess, that would make you my father."

Noah grimaced. "Whatever. This joke is getting staler by the second. What's up? And why are you still smiling at me?"

Rachel grinned wider. "I'm about to make you very happy, that's why."

"Spill."

"I've decided, after careful consideration, that your suggestion of a glee party is a great idea."

Noah cheered and lifted her off the ground into a hug. He whirled her around once and set her down, and she giggled as he patted her head. "You won't regret this, Rach. I promise."

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for Saturday night. It was time to start living.


	3. PERFECTION

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the ownership of any students or teachers at McKinley High School, nor do I own the rights to anyone living in Lima, Ohio. Because that would be weird.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Born This Way": PERFECTION**

Puck _pretended_ to barf at the idea of Santana dating Karofsky. He was _literally_ sick to his stomach at the thought of sexy, gorgeous, unique, and totally Jewlicious Rachel Berry altering her body in any way.

It wasn't like she was getting a growth removed from the soft skin on her forearm. Or chopping off a sixth toe because it was messing with her balance.

This nose job bullshit was pure vanity, and it got him so riled up he couldn't think of anything but the horrific image of Quinn's bland and boring nose on Rachel's strong face.

After school, he didn't feel like loitering at the liquor store hoping for a handout. He didn't feel like playing practical jokes on the ex-Mrs. Schuester at Sheets-N-Things. He didn't feel like destroying Finn at _Call of Duty_. He didn't even feel like taking his sister out for ice cream, even though she'd asked nicely. The worst of it was, he couldn't sleep at all.

He had to do something to convince her that this was a bad, bad, bad idea. She was utterly perfect just the way she was, and it was shit timing that he wasn't dating her at the moment. If he were, he could rock her world, shower her with compliments, and make her see this was a mistake just by being a doting boyfriend. But that option was out, since he was still crushing hard on Zizes and Rachel was doing the solo thing while she got over Finn.

So he called up Hummel and laid it out for him. Kurt was annoyingly smug, singing "Puck and Rachel, sitting in a tree…," which made him want to pound the twerp—good thing they were communicating over the phone.

"Are you gonna help me, or not? She listens to you. Me talking about Barbra always seems to make it sound like I'm trying to get in her pants, at least according to Berry, so—"

"You want to get into Barbra's pants? No offense, but she's a little out of your league."

"Shut up. I meant Rachel's pants. Actually, scratch that. Rachel's shortest skirt that barely covers that tight little—"

"Oookay. I've heard enough. Let me see if I understand what your problem is. You think Rachel getting a nose job is the biggest mistake of her life, which I agree with. You want to find a way for her to listen to you when you tell her you like her as she is, but she barely heard you in glee club when you tried to tell her. That's where I come in. Right?"

"Exactly. What kind of plan can you cook up in that glitter-coated brain of yours?"

"I have just the thing. But it'll take some time and a little bit of effort on your part. Do you care about her enough to commit to that?"

"Of course. But I'm not doing this to win her back or anything. I just don't want her to change. If we ever hooked up again and she had Quinn's nose, I think my body would seriously like, reject her."

That's where the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song came in. But after a few more go-rounds of "You loooove her," "No, I just don't want her to change," he finally got Hummel to share his plan.

And it was a damn good one.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

He cornered Rachel in the bathroom the next day. He was glad most of the other occupants cleared out when he entered, because the thought of them in an empty restroom together was significantly improving his mood. Her dress was revealing a nice sliver of chest, and that skirt would probably hike all the way up…

_Focus, Puckerman_, he chided himself. Suddenly he knew exactly what was going on his "Born This Way" t-shirt.

"You can't be in here, Noah," Rachel gasped when she saw him.

He hid a smile at her constant need to follow the rules. It was so cute. "It's cool. I checked through the peephole I drilled last year to make sure no one was going."

She snuck a quick look around, and apparently decided that he was correct. "What can I help you with today?"

"I just wanna to talk to you, one hot Jew to another," he began, figuring honesty was usually the best policy with her. Although he would have done a lot more than talking if she was willing.

"Oh, God," she sighed, guessing his angle. "Look, it's _my_ nose, okay? I am tired of the lectures."

"Hear me out." He was encouraged by their eye contact—she may not have wanted a lecture, but for all her protesting she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from darting towards his every few seconds. "Why are you getting _Quinn's_ nose?" He was pretty sure that it had something to do with Finn, but he wasn't touching that issue with a 10-foot pole. He appealed to her common sense instead. "If you wanna breathe better, why don't you have him give you Karl Malden's nose?" She didn't laugh like he thought she would; her lips quivered instead. He wished he could do some of that Jedi mind control Sam was always going on about. Time to break out the philosophical approach, then. "Your nose has been passed down from generation to generation as a birthright. It's a sign of the survival of our people."

"This has nothing to do with our religion," she scoffed.

It wasn't about her Jewishness to her, but it certainly was to Puck. Their shared roots were part of what drew her to him. It was a bond he shared with lots of girls, sure, but to have that, _and_ an amazing physical connection—that meant Rachel was special.

He could see he wasn't going to convince her right then. So he went ahead and brought up Kurt's plan. "I need one hour of your time tomorrow. Just one hour. Give me that, and I'll never bug you again." And if that's what it took, he would do his best to keep that promise.

She looked down, considering his offer. "What does 'bug me' mean?" she finally asked quietly.

Puck shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Rachel was quiet again. Finally, she held out a hand for him to shake. He smiled, and she gave him a slight smile back.

Well, she still wasn't deterred from going under the knife, but it was a start.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

Puck could barely sit still on the ride over. Rachel had asked him six gazillion times where he was taking her, but he refused to answer. When they pulled up to the mall, she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face.

"Just trust me," he sighed, exasperated. She was a handful, that was for sure. But for today, she was his handful, so he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the schnoz.

They passed through Macy's makeup department on the way to the atrium. He spotted a small mirror and swiped it off the counter as they passed by.

She rolled her eyes as he handed it to her—she knew better than to ask where he'd gotten it. "What's this for?"

He tugged at her arm for her to stop walking, and they stood side-by-side in the aisle, looking into the mirror. He put his face close to hers so they were both visible. "We make such a good-looking couple…of Jews," he added the last bit quickly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. "I mean, look at you. Stunning. A stud like me couldn't be with a girl with some generic nose."

She glanced up at him wryly. "That didn't stop you from falling for Quinn."

"Yeah. I fell for Quinn because she got pregnant with Beth. But if you remember, after she gave up our daughter I gave up on her. A relationship has to be built on more than looks."

It was the first time he'd directly mentioned Beth to Rachel since his daughter's birth, and it felt kinda good to say her name. After all, Beth and Rachel shared a mother, freaky as that was. And he could only hope Beth turned out half as pretty as the girl in front of him.

The significance of the moment wasn't lost on Rachel. "I've never heard you talk like this before. You really miss her, don't you?"

Puck shifted his gaze away from her while he gathered his thoughts. "Sometimes," he finally admitted. He was not about to get all emo in a mall, though, so he tried to steer Rachel back to some variation of his main point. "But like I was saying, my spectacular failure with Quinn was because we weren't compatible. Quinn had a boring nose. Lauren's nose has personality. And so does yours."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "So you date girls based on their noses? You're losing me, Noah."

Puck sighed. "I'm just trying to show you that a person's looks are just one part of what makes them interesting. You don't need to change what's on the outside to feel better on the inside." He pointed to the mirror. "_Look_ at us, Rach. Two hot Jews. If you get a nose job, all you'll see is one hot Jew and one girl who isn't confident enough to show the world her true self."

Rachel stared into the mirror reflection of Puck's eyes for a moment. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and she blinked in frustration. "Isn't it more important that I look in this mirror and like every part of what I see?"

"No. It's most important that you're happy in general. And I don't think you'll be happy with Quinn's nose. You wouldn't be my Jewish-American princess without it." He took a chance and put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't push him away.

Rachel gently touched her bruised appendage. "Thank you, Noah. It was nice to see you open up like this."

Puck smiled. "Well, hate to break it to you, but this wasn't your surprise."

She smiled back. "It wasn't? There's more?"

"You bet your bottom dollar there's more!" He placed the mirror on the nearest display table.

"Oh, Noah, you finally watched _Annie_!" She squealed in delight as he led her out into the mall.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

He was treated to a very long explanation of the merits of Carol somebody-or-other versus the original Broadway Mrs. Hannigan as they wound their way toward the main atrium.

She stopped herself mid-critique and asked for what had to be the seven-gazillionth time, "Why did you bring me here? Is there a sale at Claire's?"

He smirked and turned away from her. She was so adorably persistent—but it was a good thing they were almost to Kurt, because he couldn't take much more of her suspicious questions.

He finally turned back towards her. "I brought you here to knock some sense into you. You won't listen to me, you won't listen to Finn…"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but before she could respond, Puck saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He winked.

"But you will listen to Barbra Streisand," Kurt piped up, and Rachel stared at both of them in disbelief. Puck couldn't stop grinning. This was gonna be so cool!

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

As he dropped her home after their flash mob extravaganza at the mall, she flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for today, Noah," she called as she hopped out of the truck with a wave and a blindingly bright smile.

He leaned back in his seat contentedly and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he watched her walk into her house. Oh, he was _good_. He owed Hummel a huge favor now, but at the risk of sounding cheesy: Rachel Berry was keeping her nose—all was right with the world.


	4. FAN

It was a teeny, tiny, itty, bitty moment – but I saw it, Rachel and Puck walked out of the funeral home together! You know they were talking as they walked out. And it sort of looks like she gets into the passenger seat and he gets into the driver's seat of that car…if you squint…and you're wearing Puckleberry goggles like I am. And she's smiling! So of course I wanted to write about it. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Since I don't make these characters do anything they wouldn't do on the show, I really think I deserve not to get in trouble for indulging my fangirl fantasies. Right, copyright people?

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS **

"**Funeral": FAN**

Rachel finally made it out of the restroom after Jean's memorial service, pushing past all of the women wiping at their running mascara. She shook her head good-naturedly. She had invested in the waterproof kind long ago. It was a necessity; she cried every time she sang, and that was every single day.

"Hey, everlasting gobstopper?" Puck stepped into her path and held out the tiny candy in his palm. Rachel shrugged. She allowed herself two seconds to bask in how nicely his muscles moved under his dress shirt as he stretched out his arm. And then she allowed herself another half a second to decide whether she would want to eat something _literally out of his hand_.

"Sure," she finally answered. "Though this is hardly appropriate food for a funeral."

Puck laughed. "What _is_ appropriate funeral food, Rach?"

Rachel blushed as she popped the candy into her mouth. "If this turns my tongue blue, Noah…"

"Too late. It'll turn you into a blueberry. Get it? Blue Berry?"

Rachel giggled. Puck was being totally inappropriate—they were at a funeral! But they were almost to the exit, and she knew he must feel the same way she did—she wanted to relax after the emotional roller coaster of the service.

"Want a ride?" he asked as he held the front door and motioned for her to walk out ahead of him.

She led him outside and smiled as the warmth of the sun hit her face. "What about Lauren?"

"She wants to walk. She lives like a block away."

Rachel barely heard him as her eyes flickered to Quinn, who walked by looking upset. Finn would probably be along any minute to comfort her. Trying to ignore the pang of jealousy that stabbed her right in the ribcage, Rachel tried to focus her energy on Puck, and she found herself smiling again. He was standing next to a car pulled up right out front. "Okay, I'll take that ride." She put her hand on the passenger side door. "Where's your truck?"

Puck leaned on the roof and flashed her a smile. "See, my mom's car _is_ appropriate for a funeral." He swept his hand across the car. "Black. Like that sexy dress you're wearing."

Rachel blushed for the second time in less than five minutes. "_Stop it_," she whined, though she was flattered.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Why should I? I know for a fact that you crave approval. It's your bread and butter." He slid into the car and closed the door, forcing her to get in if she wanted to continue their conversation.

She did, and he waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before pulling out behind Mike and Tina.

"I resent that," Rachel spoke up. "I crave approval from my fans, not _you_." She hadn't said it meanly, but for a split second she thought he might take it the wrong way, and she cringed.

Puck laughed, which surprised her. "Oh, Rachel." He shook his head. "Yeah, right."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh along. "I guess you have a point. I really need to work on my compulsive need to be liked."

"Besides," Puck replied with a wink, "Trust me, I am a big, big fan of you."

Rachel blushed, _again_, but she smiled the whole way home.


	5. GOALS

This one started out as a missing moment and got completely away from me. These things do tend to write themselves sometimes, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Definitely not mine—Ryan, please don't sue!

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS **

"**New York": GOALS**

It was not a lazy summer for Rachel Berry. She was up at 6 every morning and on her elliptical by 6:10, just like every morning for the past few years. She loved getting up that early in the summer. It gave her time to reestablish her goals and think about the best ways to accomplish them while the rest of the world (or at least, the world of Lima) slept.

Apparently, this morning, Noah Puckerman was awake, too. He texted her at 6:09 as she was pulling on her sneakers.

_Know youre up, berry__. Working in your neighbors yard, come keep me company?_

Rachel stared at the text, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Sometimes she hated the fact that Puck seemed to remember everything she'd ever told him. Or ever said in his vicinity.

She hadn't seen much of him the past few weeks. She and Finn were busy trying to prove that all of the problems of their previous relationship didn't still exist. She knew they still had a long way to go, but the hard part was over—he had taken her back, and they were having a fun summer going to the pool, hanging with Kurt and Blaine, and practicing their duets for next year. That was all she had ever wanted—just to be together.

She couldn't help the little tug of guilt she felt when she stared at Puck's text. This was the first summer she could truly consider him a friend, and she had ignored him for most of it. He ran into her at the JCC and temple every once in a while and suggested they hang out, but she was always rushing off to a bowling date with Finn or meeting Kurt and Mercedes for lunch.

That decided it. She would go visit Puck at work and they could catch up. She had a pretty free day today, for once. She was seeing Finn at night, and had a ballet lesson in the afternoon, but she could certainly spend the morning with a friend.

She rushed through her exercise routine, suddenly finding herself excited to see him. She was showered and dressed by 7, and a quick glance out her bedroom window told her Puck was hard at work re-grouting the Stevensons' pool tiles.

She fought the urge to text him and tell him she had accepted his invitation. It would be more fun to keep it a surprise. She scribbled a quick note to her dads, who would be awake soon, and, armed with a tray of vegan French toast, organic orange juice, and diced cantaloupe, she headed over to the gate of the Stevensons' yard. She had never walked in unannounced like that before, but the lack of cars in the driveway told her they must not be home. She placed the tray on a patio table and headed across the backyard.

"Good morning!" she called, realizing that she'd better not startle him too badly or he'd fall into the pool.

Puck turned around, pulled his earphones out of his ears, and broke into a grin. "You made it!"

"The long trip was quite an inconvenience," she teased, coming closer to examine Puck's work. "Looks like you're pretty busy."

"The Stevensons are out of town for two days and they wanted their pool fixed by the time they came back. I don't have much more to do, just some maintenance. And then I have to come back and vacuum it tomorrow morning before they get home."

Rachel cocked her head. "Did they leave the door unlocked for you, or give you a key?" She found it hard to believe that an adult would trust Puck with something like that, even if he _was_ serious about his work.

"Nah. I don't need to get into the house. I bring my own tools." He gestured to a military duffel bag leaning against the fence with various gadgets spilling out of it. An enormous jug of water sat nearby. She was glad he was staying hydrated.

"What time did you get here this morning?"

"A little before six." He checked his watch. "I didn't think you'd get out here this early—you must have been in a hurry to see me," he smiled, nudging her sandal-clad toes with his dusty sneaker.

Rachel winced. _Why_ did he have to call her on it? "I brought breakfast," she redirected brightly. "Speaking of which …" She nodded toward the tray and Puck's eyes lit up.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Puck dropped the grouting tool he was holding and raced for the table.

Rachel laughed to herself as she followed and took a seat across from him.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" He shoved a bite of French toast into his mouth and his enthusiasm waned. "Vegan?" he mumbled through the food, trying and failing not to look horrified.

Rachel nodded. "I was hungry too, so I didn't take the time to make two separate batches. Like it?" She took a normal-sized bite off of her own plate.

Puck chewed, deciding. Finally, he shrugged and took a swig of orange juice. "Not gonna kill me."

Rachel laughed. "I'm glad you're not making a big deal about it. Finn won't touch anything I cook. Only my baked goods." She groaned inwardly. Why did she have to mention Finn in front of him? It was such an awkward subject.

Puck smirked suggestively. "I'll bet Finn would _love_ to get his hands on your baked goods."

Rachel swiped at his arm. "Noah!"

"Sorry babe, you left me no choice. That was too easy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Stop trying to make everything sound dirty!" Rachel squeaked, not really minding. She was enjoying their conversation immensely, though she didn't want to admit it.

"Can't help it," Puck shrugged. He continued digging into the French toast, and they chewed in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, we never really got to talk about New York," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Rachel made a face. "I'd rather not talk about Nationals again. You know I feel bad enough as it is."

Puck looked confused, then softened. "No, not the competition. I mean, _New York_. You must've had an amazing time. I know I did. Where did you and Kurt keep sneaking off to?"

Rachel smiled, remembering. "We had so much fun. He took me to breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Like that movie?"

"You've seen it?"

Puck made a face. "No. But I kinda like that song. Tried to play it on the harmonica."

"Oh, you mean 'Moon River.' I'll bet you did it justice."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but nah, not really." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. He seemed to have that effect on her—it was hard not to smile if Puck was doing the same.

"Well anyway," she continued, "we did that, and then snuck into the Gershwin Theater and sang on the stage."

Puck looked impressed. "Badass." He nodded in approval.

"How about you and Lauren?"

"We went to the top of the Empire State Building with Artie, Britt, and Santana. That was so cool. Great view of the city." He sounded almost wistful, and Rachel couldn't figure out why. Guess he'd had more fun than she'd realized. "But I didn't hang out with Lauren much. Spent a lot of time hanging with the guys in Central Park, working on a special song." He winked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What song? For Nationals?"

Puck stared at her in disbelief, as if it should have been obvious. "No … 'Bella Notte.'"

She didn't know what he was trying to say, and it infuriated her that he was acting like she should. "Noah, I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. When would I have heard you sing that? You just said you were with the guys."

Puck shook his head and sighed. "Wow. Damn. He really had you under a spell that night, huh?"

Rachel sat back and folded her arms in a huff. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"You and Finn were walking down the street and you said it would be cool if a street band serenaded you … and me, Mike, Sam, and Artie did. You honestly don't remember seeing us that night?"

Rachel blinked. She honestly didn't. "I'm sorry, I guess not. I was distracted—"

"I'll say. But it's not a big deal. You and Finn had a lot to work out, and we were just background noise. _Good_ background noise, but still."

"So ... Why did you want to make my date with Finn more romantic?" She was more than a little confused. He had always been willing to help her make Finn jealous, but it was odd to her that he would want to sing a special song for them.

Puck shrugged. "I was the one who got you back together in the first place."

"_What_?" She was more confused than ever now.

"Yeah. I felt really guilty that it was kinda my fault you guys broke up over Christmas. I'm trying to stay friends with Finn. He's finally forgiven me for Babygate. In the city, he was totally mooning over you, and you were drooling over him, so I decided to help out. I told him he should ask you out on that once-in-a-lifetime New York date."

Rachel's head was spinning. "_You_ got us back together?"

He nodded. "Indirectly. I just gave Finn a push, that's all. It was getting really annoying watching you two trying to be fine with not being together, so I decided you needed to hook up again. Trust me, pretty much everyone else felt the same way. I did the club a favor. Except for the whole 'you guys kissing at Nationals' thing, I'd say it was a success. You're happy, right?" He stared at her with such hopeful intensity that she had to look away. She pushed some cantaloupe around on her plate.

"You just want me to be happy?" Who was this guy and what had he done with Puck?

"Of course." He nodded emphatically. "Rach, something happened to me in that city. I loved it. I mean, I really _loved_ it. I was nicer there, more _me_ there. And yeah, even though I did sing the _Lady and the Tramp_song on the street and went all girly on Mr. Schue when he said he was staying, I felt like I could do anything, be anything, just by standing on those streets. At the top of the Empire State Building, when I saw the city spread out in all directions, the only thing I could think was that I was in love. And I know you loved it too, so you understand what I'm talking about."

Rachel went numb. She was trying to process what he'd just said, but it felt wrong—why was everything he was saying ringing completely true as her own feelings? "I don't just love it, Noah," she finally replied quietly. "It's like … every fiber of my being _needs_ to go there, to _thrive_ there. It's my only goal in the next year … get to New York."

Puck gazed at her, reading his own thoughts on her face. "You feel exactly the same way I do," he murmured in wonder.

Rachel smiled. "I know." It was nice, in a way, that he got it. No one else did. Except maybe Kurt. But even Kurt didn't _ache_ for the city like they did.

"I knew you were dying to go on Broadway and stuff, but I guess I never thought about what New York means to you. I can't believe we were actually _there_. We got to _taste_ it, Rach." He was getting more and more excited now, after the initial shock of their mutual emotions wore off. "You and me, we are gonna rule that town! I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not a Lima loser, and you're gonna be the next Bernadette Peters, but with a better voice!"

Rachel's thoughts flickered to Finn, barely registering the fact that Puck had just referenced a Broadway icon and complimented her in the same breath. Finn was never going to leave Lima. He'd said as much when they got back together. Even their reunion was based on the fact that they had a year together before _she_ left. And here was Puck saying they were going to take over NYC as a "we," meaning … together?

She finally recovered the power of speech. "Bernadette Peters?" she asked wryly.

He waved a hand dismissively. "I listen."

She chuckled, wondering what other tidbits like that he was withholding until opportunities to unleash them arose. He was always full of surprises.

"So what are you going to do for money in the big city?" She wasn't trying to stomp on his dream; she was genuinely interested.

"I'll bring my guitar and my smile. There have to be a few lonely divorcées in Manhattan, right?"

"Ew! Noah!" She scrunched up her nose. "You're not allowed to be friends with my New York incarnation if you're going to be a gigolo. You really _do_ need to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

He laughed. "Your New York what?" She shook her head, smiling, so he continued. "I figure I can get an entry-level job at a record company or something, play in bars at night. Or there's always construction. And I'm sure there are more than a few community colleges I could go to."

Rachel clasped her hands together. "College?"

"Sure. I have goals. I may not have the grades to go to NYU or Columbia or whatever with you, but I can definitely take a few classes, limber up my brain a bit."

There was that plural again. 'With you.' As in, _together_. The more he said things like that, the more Rachel enjoyed the idea. In fact, the idea of Puck moving with her to New York made her more excited than she could say.

"I'm really happy you have such big plans, Noah," she grinned.

He looked like he was about to respond, but Rachel's phone began playing Lionel Ritchie's "Hello."

She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes, pressing Ignore.

"What was that all about?"

Rachel shrugged. "Jesse. I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now."

"He call you a lot?" Puck's forehead creased and a flicker of concern crossed his face. Rachel pretended not to notice.

"Every so often. He's an understudy in the touring cast of _Spring Awakening_ for the summer, and he keeps forgetting the time difference. I think they're in Baltimore today."

"Why the hell are you still talking to that guy?"

Rachel bristled. "He's my _friend_."

"Some friend," Puck scoffed. "The guy uses you so he can spy on us and then eggs you in the parking lot!" He stabbed at a piece of cantaloupe angrily and it bounced off his plate onto the patio.

"And you slushied me for three years! How is that any different?" Rachel stood up, getting angry. How dare he act so noble when he was just as bad?

"That's not the same, Rachel, and you know it!" He stood as well, and they faced off, arms crossed.

"Oh really? Tell me, how is it different? You stopped when you knew how much it hurt me … and Jesse apologized for what he did." She should have stopped talking then, but she was too angry. And she knew Jesse still cared about her, even though her heart belonged to Finn now. "Jesse _loves_ me."

"And you think I don't?" Puck spluttered, uncrossing his arms and throwing his hands in the air.

Rachel's face went ashen. "... Huh?" she whispered. She wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. Did he just say … _he loves her_?

"Shit." Puck rubbed his hands over his face. "That didn't come out right."

Rachel sat back down and stared at the cantaloupe wedge on the ground. She had no idea what to say or do. She couldn't even really think about anything. She'd meant to get a rise out of Puck by rubbing in Jesse's affections, but she hadn't expected it to work so well.

"Rach …" He sat down across from her and reached over to touch her hand. She flinched away in panic, so he sat back. She could feel his eyes on her. "I just meant that I care about you too. But I would never intentionally hurt you. I don't trust Jesse."

Rachel finally looked up, still afraid to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure what she'd find in them and she wasn't ready to deal with whatever it was. "Don't worry. I'm not getting back together with Jesse. I'm with Finn now," she explained quietly, staring past him.

Puck swallowed. Rachel could sense the lump in his throat. She was suddenly terrified that he was going to cry.

But of course, his voice resumed a normal tone. "What about after graduation?"

"What about it?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you still gonna be with Finn after graduation, when you're in New York and he's here?"

"I honestly don't know. Please don't pressure me about it." She finally looked into his eyes and noticed that he appeared perfectly calm. Either he was a good actor or his outburst really had been fueled by anger and not any other emotion. She had to find out for sure, though. "Noah … do you want to be with me?" She was dying for the answer, but she didn't know what she'd do if he said yes.

Puck exhaled in a low whistle. "Now or after graduation?" he tilted his head, studying her.

"Be serious."

His face fell. "I _am_ serious. I guess I don't have an answer for you. You're in love with Finn. I'm not going to steal Finn's girlfriend ever again. He finally forgave me, and I'm not gonna screw that up. But the day you decide you're done with him, don't go running to Jesse. You have me." He exhaled slowly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I can't ask you to wait for me, Noah." Rachel winced. The idea was certainly tempting, but what a terrible thing to put him through.

"So don't ask me to." He put his palms up. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Rachel bit her lip. "So you're saying that after graduation, when we're both in New York …" she trailed off, hoping he would fill in the blank.

"I'm saying that anything can happen in New York. That's all. You do what you want here, and I'll do _who_ I want, and we'll both be fine."

She ignored the crude remark and propped her elbows on the table, leaning toward him. She felt a thrill at the thought of the flirtation between them manifesting in New York. She cared about Puck, that she couldn't deny … but she didn't love him like she loved Finn. Finn was first in her heart, and unless the day came when that wasn't true anymore, she wasn't going to abandon him. "That seems fair. I can't make you any promises, and I don't want to make any plans for the future with anyone but myself. Is that all right?" She thought that was the best way to settle it—a lot could change in a year, and a lot could change in New York. This way, neither of them got hurt.

He held out his hand for her to shake. "To New York."

She shook it vehemently, breaking into a grin. "To our future." She realized as soon as the word left her lips that she should have said 'future_s_,' but she fell into the same trap Puck had. It was so easy to lump them together as a "we."

He didn't seem to notice her word choice. "Well, I'd better get back to work. Thanks for the breakfast."

"You're welcome." She was still smiling, and he smiled warmly back at her.

"Want to stay awhile? If we cook up some new duets the work will go a lot faster for me."

"Do you need me to help you?" She glanced warily at his duffel bag.

"Nah, just sing." He carried a chair out to the grass near the pool and set it down facing his tools. She sat in it and watched him bustle about, getting ready finish up the grouting.

"Any requests?"

"Yeah, teach me 'Moon River,''" he said with a grin.

She grinned back. It looked like whatever happened, she was keeping him as a friend, and that felt really, really good.


	6. HAPPY

Disclaimer: If it were mine, Season 3 would be the Puck-and-Rachel show. And Blaine and Kurt would be the secondary characters, with Rory and Brittany and Santana rounding out the supporting players. But, you know, canon is good too (especially tonight's episode—episodes like that are why I still fiercely love this show!).

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Pot O' Gold" and "The First Time": HAPPY**

So … Shelby.

And Puck.

Puck and Shelby.

It was so … right.

And also … hot.

So why did he feel like shit?

It was like, here is this amazing woman, doing the best she can raising my kid, and how can I possibly thank her? I can come over and play the guitar and babysit Beth and be there for her. Easy enough.

Or, it _would_ have been, if she wasn't so damn hot.

The way her stare burned right into him as he sang got him all riled up. And then they were inches apart, and then they were making out, and, again, _hot_.

He didn't like to stew. It wasn't enjoyable or productive in any way. But when he got home from Shelby's, all he could do was toss and turn in his bed. Around four o'clock he gave up and headed downstairs. He tore into a package of cookies and downed a glass of milk, but he couldn't stop the feeling of complete, well, _ickiness_.

He knew exactly why he was feeling that way, too. It wasn't because Shelby was his daughter's mother. Hell, on paper, they _should_ be together. It wasn't because she was old enough to be his own mother, because that had never stopped him before.

It was because she was Rachel Fucking Berry's mother, and once again, he could not escape that hundred-pound package of cute-as-a-button-yet-sexy-as-hell overachiever if he tried.

He just couldn't seem to stay away from her. For all intents and purposes, she was Finn's again. He needed to back the hell off. And the joke was, he was a hundred percent sure she never even thought about him these days, and if she ever happened to, it wasn't in the way he wanted.

_His_ thoughts, on the other hand, were constantly swirling around her, even if he wasn't thinking of her directly.

Shelby didn't even look that much like Rachel. Rachel's cheekbones were much less defined, her lips fuller, her nose cuter.

But as Shelby closed the distance between them, Rachel's eyes filled his vision and all he could imagine was being about to kiss _her_. Shelby even _tasted_ like Rachel.

If he was the type to go to a shrink, he definitely would for this.

What he was stuck on was whether kissing Shelby was fulfilling a dream of kissing Rachel again, like using her as a replacement Rachel, or if kissing Shelby was a response to an actual attraction to the woman who was raising his wonderful daughter.

And who just so happened to be as smokin' hot as, and related to, Rachel Berry.

Shelby hadn't said a word the entire time, and neither had he. They'd crashed into each other, touching everywhere and it was all hands and arms and tongues until they made it to the couch. When they came up for air, he could see in her eyes that she wanted more. So, because he always felt the need to be the bigger man or some such ridiculous shit, he got up from the couch and left.

That was why he was sitting at his kitchen table at four in the morning, drowning his sorrows in cookies and milk.

The only good thing to come out of the whole mess was that he was firmly and permanently in Shelby's corner now. He'd known Quinn was crazy from the start, so he'd played double agent, but now he knew he had to stop the psycho bitch at any cost. Shelby was a great mom, and yeah, she may have hooked up with her daughter's father, but again, on paper, not really anything wrong with that.

He knew they'd have to talk about it, and probably soon if he ever wanted to visit Beth again. It would be awkward, but the Corcoran problem, he could handle.

Now, what to do about the Berry problem?

Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

School—an easy enough place to lay low. He covered his head with his hoodie and slouched to his locker.

"Good morning, Noah. Muffin?"

Jesus. This had to be a dream. He was still slumped over his kitchen table, dreaming about Rachel.

But no. She was standing next to his locker, offering a plate of delicious-smelling blueberry confections.

"Not now, 'k?" he mumbled as he opened his locker, hoping that if he ignored her, she'd go away.

Yeah, right. He'd known her too long to even hope for that.

"What's the matter?" she cocked her head and looked up at him earnestly, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil.

Which went something like: I just made out with your mother, and I wanted it to be you. Or did I? Why can't you just dump Finn already?

Probably not a great idea to share any of that out loud.

"I'm tired. Can we do whatever this is," he swirled his hands around the muffin plate, "later?"

"Oh." Her face fell. "I'm just campaigning. There are only a few glee club members who haven't taken a side, so I thought maybe I'd win over some new voters this morning. But I can save you one for later and we'll talk another time."

Puck sighed. She was so adorably annoying. How did she wake up with this kind of energy every single friggin' day?

"You know you've got my vote." He mustered a smile and grabbed a muffin. "Thanks, Shelby." Fuck. He was so tired. "Er, Rachel."

Rachel blinked. "Shelby?"

"Sorry, forget it. I just mixed up your names, that's all." He winced, knowing that this was far from over no matter how much he wanted to curl up on the cot in the nurse's office.

"You mixed up our names." Rachel continued to blink at him, as if she was trying to figure him out. Good luck with that, Berry. He couldn't even figure himself out. "It's not like her name even begins with an 'R' or something—why _our _names?"

Puck glanced around, and, satisfied that no one was paying attention to them, he said quietly, "I've been spending a lot of time with Shelby, and I'm really tired this morning. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Stop repeating what I say!" he huffed.

Rachel shifted the muffin plate to rest on her hip and he would have taken it from her to hold if she didn't look like she was about to bite his head off if he tried.

"First of all, you have no reason to snap at me," she chided. "Tired or not, you called me by the wrong name, a name that as you know, I don't particularly like to hear, and it's because you're spending a lot of time with … her. I think I have a right to a bit more of an explanation."

"That _is_ the explanation. Look, I thought you and Shelby were cool. I go over to her house to visit Beth, and Shelby reminds me of you. That's all there is to it." Or at least, that's all you need to know, he added silently.

"Shelby and I have mended our relationship, yes. But I don't really care to associate with her outside of the occasional greeting in the hallway."

Puck's eyes widened when he focused on her face enough to take in her wounded expression. "You're jealous?" he asked in disbelief. In a way, it made sense. And it warmed his heart a little that the idea of him spending time with Shelby made her feel that way—maybe, just maybe, she'd be even more jealous of the fact that he'd kissed her. Not that he could tell her and find out.

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Not jealous, exactly. It's awkward."

Now he was really interested. "How?"

"It's strange for me to hear you talk about her like she's your friend. To know that you see her all the time. To know that you help her take care of Beth. I know it's not fair of me to complain, but she's my biological mother and yet she's raising your daughter. Under different circumstances, it'd be me she'd be raising and you'd be coming over to babysit."

She was making his head hurt. "Okay, first of all, that makes no sense, because we were born the same year. So it'd be some boyfriend of hers or whatever who'd be babysitting you, not me. And as for the taking care of Beth part, I like to take care of _both_ Shelby's daughters." The line, though sincere, was a risk, but he was hoping she'd find it sweet.

She did. "Noahhh," she whined good-naturedly. He reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it over her shoulder. She sucked in her breath. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not thinking I'm crazy for feeling weird about your relationship with Shelby."

"Hey, for you, I'd stop seeing her. But you know there's a little girl who lives with her who'd really kinda miss me." As soon as he said it he realized it was true. If Rachel forbid him from ever seeing Shelby again, he'd do it. Not that she would, but that fierce tightening of his chest whenever he thought about Rachel's happiness was tugging at him full force, and he knew he'd do anything for her.

She smiled. "I'd never ask you to do that. I'm glad you and Beth have bonded. I'm happy for you." Aw, she was? Well, that made _him_ even happier. "I'd like to meet Beth one day," she added shyly.

"You can." He nodded emphatically. "I'd love that."

Rachel shifted the muffin tray to her other hip and motioned to her watch. "We should get going."

"Walk you to class?" Puck asked, holding out his arm.

She nodded and turned to go, but didn't take his arm. Oh, yeah. He forgot—she could only do that with Finn these days or people would talk. He was positive he saw her shoot a longing look at his arm, though. Hmm. Maybe she _did_ think about him in more than a friendly way sometimes. He felt all warm and happy again at the prospect, however slim.

They walked down the hall in comfortable silence as Puck ate his muffin and Rachel kept sneaking glances at him to see how he liked it. Puck felt a jolt of pleasure every time their eyes met.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

A week later, and Puck was almost feeling like himself again. He hadn't really talked to Shelby, but she'd chipped a tooth over the weekend and had to make an emergency dentist appointment. Instead of bringing Beth with her, she'd called Puck to babysit. Just Puck, not with Quinn. He was elated—a whole afternoon of uninterrupted bonding time with his daughter? Hell yeah, he could babysit.

It was kind of amazing that every little thing Beth did was a big deal to him. Every time she clapped her hands in delight over something he'd done to make her smile, he broke down. Every damn time. Not crying or anything, but he was positive his heart was slowly melting into his combat boots with every new interaction they had.

He spent most of the afternoon trying to get her to say "dada," but she wouldn't do it.

Eh, he liked women who had minds of their own, anyway. There was no rushing a Puckerman girl into doing anything.

So aside from, "Thanks, Puck, I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come over—remember, 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'—okay, I'm late, bye," (pre-dentist) and "Fangsh again, you're a lifeshaver," (post-dentist) he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Shelby. But that was fine with him: He was still able to hang out with Beth, and he and Shelby had made eye contact without any awkwardness.

Puck was swamped with play rehearsal during the next week, so he wouldn't be able to see Beth again until Sunday. He texted Shelby as much, and she said Sunday was fine. He really didn't have any other choice but to wait patiently for that day.

He thought he'd be so busy trying to nail his Puerto Rican accent that he would barely have time to think of anything else.

Dead. Wrong.

Hudson decided that this week, _this week_, when Puck had to stand around and watch Rachel rehearse in that sixties dress with the bare legs, still wondering if he was replacing Rachel with Shelby, still hot for the girl and giddy when they had even the slightest contact … _This week_, Hudson decided it was time to deflower her.

"Hey dude, uh, I got a question for you." Way to blindside a guy in the locker room.

"Oh, I thought they were my sneakers." He did, okay? Seriously.

"What?"

"What?" Never mind.

Luckily, Hudson took the bait and got to the point. "No, look, I figured since you have some more … experience than I do … maybe you could recommend a brand of condoms?"

Puck had no idea where he was going with this. What the hell was he talking about? He wasn't going to try to sleep with Santana, again, was he? Because Puck was pretty sure she'd switched teams. He hadn't slept with her in almost a year. "Are you cheating on Rachel, dude?" What he thought was, If you are are, I will kill you with my bare hands. But what he said was, "'Cause if you are that is _not_ cool, and that's coming from _me_."

"No, I wanna use them _with_ Rachel." Finn looked a little terrified, sure, but he also looked like he was serious.

Well, Finn had figured out the easiest way to completely ruin a dude's day—tell him you were going to sleep with Rachel Berry.

"Oh." Puck tried not to let his disappoint show. He so didn't need this right now. "I'm happy for you, dude. And her. Always thought it'd be me, but secretly hoped it'd be you." He couldn't believe he'd just told Finn that.

Yeah, his fantasies were all about doing it in various New York locales, always assuming he'd be her first. But there was pressure attached to that, and to be honest he felt a little relieved that Finn would take that pressure off. Besides, sex with Finn was bound to be pretty mediocre; it would be up to him to show her how to really live it up.

Finn didn't have much of a reaction to what Puck had just said; he just kept looking nervous and confused. Guess Finn thought he was kidding. So Puck threw in a real joke to cover up his word vomit. "As for the condoms, no idea, never used 'em. It's worked out for me about ninety-nine percent of the time."

Luckily Coach Beiste called them to attention and he escaped the discussion.

God fucking hated him. Seriously. What else could he possibly say but "I'm happy for you"? Because honest-to-Puck-hating-God, he was. Rachel was getting everything she ever wanted from Finn, and Puck just wanted her to be happy. That's all he's _ever_ wanted. Okay, maybe not _ever_, but at least for the past two years.

His chest was tightening and he felt that familiar tug of compassion for her—she was going to have sex with Finn and live happily ever after with him.

His one small consolation was that there was no way in hell Finn was getting into NYADA and he didn't know about Puck's plan to move to New York.

But Puck didn't want to think about next year. He wanted Rachel _now_.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

When they'd done it, he could tell. It was the second night of the show, and neither of them really seemed any different, not that he'd expected they would. But what tipped him off was Rachel's newfound confidence. On that stage she projected a level of self-assurance she'd never had before as an actor. He'd witnessed enough of her performances to know when she was owning something, and she owned the stage that night.

Backstage after the show he sought Finn out across the room and their eyes met briefly. Puck quirked an eyebrow, and Finn nodded, giving him a thumb's up and a big grin.

Yeah, they'd done it.

He'd meant what he said to Finn … he really thought he would be Rachel's first. And the fact that no matter what happened, he'd always come second to Finn hurt a little. Actually, it kinda hurt a lot. Maybe he was much more invested in her than he'd let himself realize.

When Rachel and Blaine emerged from the dressing room to a roar of approval from the crowd backstage, he wanted to leave. He didn't want to look her in the eye and see for certain what he already knew. But she was making the rounds, hugging her castmates, and she reached him soon enough.

"Noah," she breathed as she wrapped him in a hug. She smelled so good, like makeup remover and whatever kind of flowers she'd been holding during the curtain call.

"Great job out there," he murmured, squeezing her tight and allowing himself the brief fantasy that he could hug her like this all the time.

"You, too." She pulled away, arms still around his middle. He gazed down at her.

Same Rachel. She looked exactly the same. He let out a breath.

"You all right?" She knitted her eyebrows.

He pulled her back into him for another hug. "Just really, really happy for you."

When they broke apart, she grabbed his hands. "For such a good actor you have a terrible poker face. He told you, didn't he?" She beamed at him.

Puck choked back a growl of frustration. She really had no idea how much he cared about her, how hard this was for him. "Um, yeah. Congrats, I guess."

"Thank you." She ducked her head, blushing. "You're a good friend, Noah."

That kind of came out of nowhere, but he got it. She had to keep him in the nonthreatening role of "friend," regardless of her feelings. And it was obvious that right now, she really only did think of him that way. Not that he'd have the heart to steal her from Finn if she didn't. He had to let her have this, this thing with Finn, because it was making her so damn happy.

It sucked, but he could deal. Maybe Shelby wouldn't be completely against another little interlude.

And he was seeing Beth the next day. He had to focus on that, because she was just about the only bright spot in his brutally unfair, frustrating life right now.


	7. ADVICE

Canon messed me up this week when Puck said he hadn't seen Beth since the kiss. So, I decided maybe Puck and Shelby have kissed twice, and that little leap lines me back up with the plotline of the show. (Dunno why this is so important, but indulge me, OK? Thanks.) :)

Disclaimer: I know the show is going full-on Finnchel, but they keep giving us wonderful little Puckleberry nuggets, so really, what do they expect me to do? I humbly disclaim these characters while giving thanks for what canon gives us.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**"Mash Off": ADVICE**

Sunday was a repeat of the last time they'd spent time together. Puck went over to Shelby's, hung out with Beth while Shelby tried to assemble the crib that had just arrived, and the same thing happened again. Beth fell asleep, Puck and Shelby fell, entangled, onto the couch, and then, nothing.

"We can't do this anymore," Shelby told him quietly after pulling away from him. He nodded, stood up, cast one last look toward Beth's playpen where she was sleeping peacefully, and left.

He didn't see either of them for over a week. Every time his phone rang he jumped to answer it, sure it would be Shelby.

But she ignored the situation. He was darting through the hallways, trying to put himself in her face as much as possible, make her see what she was missing. At first he was alarmed at his behavior, but then he finally gave in to it: The lion king had been caged. This was the first real _woman_ he had fallen for, and yeah, he was pretty sure he was in love with her. But now, he was eighteen, a man, and he could throw himself into this relationship with everything he had, with no fear of consequences. He _needed_ that freedom, especially now that he knew he wasn't just replacing Rachel with Shelby. Berry was her own person, a person he'd always care about, but Shelby was right there, in front of him, teaching, and he wasn't thinking of her as anyone's mother in those moments. He was thinking of her as the hottest frickin' educator the world had ever seen.

He decided that if she didn't acknowledge him soon, he was going to have to somehow get her alone in her classroom and talk some sense into her. He couldn't take the waiting anymore—he missed Beth, he hadn't had sex in far too long, and glee club was falling apart—he needed some stability in his life, and Shelby was it.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

Rachel was seething with jealousy. She was literally squirming in her seat watching Noah sing about how much he liked Shelby. The performance was endearing and well-executed, of course, but it left a bad taste in her mouth.

And of course she knew the song was about Shelby. She was pretty sure everyone except lovably clueless Mr. Schuester could figure it out. And it was no coincidence that Mike, Blaine, Finn, and Noah were all in Shelby's math class.

Their conversation a couple of weeks before kept replaying in her mind—Noah was spending a lot of time at the Corcorans', getting to know mother and daughter. She didn't have to like it, but she did have to support Noah.

And now he was infatuated with her or some such nonsense. She could admit that yes, she was pretty jealous. She knew it was unfair to Noah, but she still thought about him, still felt a strange, illogical possessiveness over him. Despite the wonderful closeness she and Finn now shared, when she looked at Noah, she saw right into his soul and a part of her still yearned to kiss him, to feel his arms around her.

And then Finn would do something adorable or rub her back or hold her hand and she'd forget all about any feelings she'd just had simmering under the surface for Noah.

She couldn't help it. Finn was her guy, and she loved him.

She ran into Noah at the JCC after school, right after her jazz class let out.

Actually, she practically chased him down outside the dance studio, tap shoes clomping on the carpet as she ran after him.

"Noah, wait!" she called, and he turned.

"Berry, you nut," he greeted her with a smile, taking in her leotard, tights, and clunky shoes. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" his eyes were still smiling, but his forehead creased. She couldn't blame him for being wary.

"Your performance today was admirable. Really a tour de force."

"That's a compliment, right?" He scratched his chin and leaned against the wall.

"Yes."

He waited for her to go on, and when she didn't, he cleared his throat. "Talking usually involves, you know, _conversation_," he smirked.

Rachel bit her lip. "I was trying to figure out the best way to bring this up. I know you were singing about Shelby."

"So what if I was? She's a hot teacher, and I was celebrating that."

"Yes, I know, but trust me, having feelings for a teacher can't end well. I was pretty devastated when it happened to me, even after Mr. Schue let me down gently … "

"That is definitely not the same situation." He crossed his arms, and she crossed hers as well. Maybe it wasn't the _exact same _situation, but for once when discussing relationships, she was the one speaking from experience, and she was going to enjoy it.

"I know it's not," she admitted. "But I wanted to warn you not to get too involved. I know what it's like to fall for someone who can't be with you for legal reasons, and I just thought you should try to get over her before anything happens that you'll regret." So maybe the thought of Shelby and Puck actually getting together turned her stomach. Maybe she wanted to make sure he refocused his efforts on someone attainable so she didn't have to endure any more talk of how sexy Shelby was.

Puck laughed. "You're cute. You know I'm eighteen now; you baked me those kickass brownies for my birthday. Besides, I'm no stranger to romancing older women. You do know why my pool business is so successful, right?"

Rachel blushed. She knew. He had had more illegal dalliances than she cared to think about. But still. One-day or one-night stands were different. Shelby had the emotional component. She had Beth. Rachel was afraid that Noah could really fall for her.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Rachel broke the silence with a completely random thought that burst out of her before she could stop it. "When I was pursuing Mr. Schue, he actually encouraged me to get back together with _you_."

Noah's eyes widened. "No kidding. Huh."

She tried not to read too much into that "huh." What exactly did that mean?

"Okay, well, I just wanted to give you a little friendly advice," she spluttered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, she darted down the hall and into the locker room. She was absolutely mortified. Even though Noah was never one to judge her, she still felt stupid even bringing Shelby up to him, after only a little while ago telling him that she didn't want to talk about her. She groaned, remembering that she had decided that Shelby would be her ideal recommendation letter. That meant she would have to confront her face-to-face, while trying not to think about the fact that Noah wanted to have sex with her.

At least she could be comforted by the fact that nothing could ever happen between them. Shelby was a responsible authority figure; Noah was just a boy with a crush.

They'd never do anything. Right?


	8. QUINN

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim ownership of Glee and guarantee that I am not exploiting this plotline for profit.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**"Hold On to Sixteen": QUINN**

Rachel heaved a sigh as she tossed and turned in her bed. The past week had been the longest, worst week of her life. Truly. She had yet to recall a worse set of seven days all in a row, and that was including the first week of seventh grade when she began to be slushied constantly by Noah and his meathead football friends.

She had since come to understand that that had more to do with the fact that she had just gotten a training bra and was finally starting to feel like a girl, and Noah had noticed. So she'd made her peace with that week. (Did that make the bullying right? Of course not. Did she feel flattered _now_, though? Of course.)

This past week, however, was the most depressing, horrible, lonely, and, well …

She had to start at the beginning. Relive it all so she wouldn't forget anything. In forty years this would be the stuff bestselling memoirs were built on, but now? Now she just wanted to crawl under the covers and stay there.

It had all started with getting suspended on Thursday, obviously. That was the worst _moment_ of her life that led into the worst _week_.

On Friday, as she was at her locker getting her schoolwork (because suspension did not mean she could skip out on studying, and to be honest she was glad … she would have gone stir crazy just sitting at home), when who should approach her but her favorite almost-friend, Quinn Fabray.

"I thought you weren't allowed here," she said curtly as she stopped next to Rachel.

"I'm permitted on school grounds as long as I'm getting my work," Rachel explained, gathering her books from her locker. "Oh! I wanted to tell you I'm available for vocal coaching if you need any help." It couldn't hurt to extend an olive branch, and besides, Quinn _needed_ the help. "We need to bring our 'A' game if we have any chance of beating the Troubletones."

Quinn shook her head. "Oh, we're not going to have any trouble with them. Not as soon as I have Shelby Corcoran fired." Her smile was unnerving, and it made Rachel flinch.

"She's sleeping with Puck," Quinn continued in a whisper. She looked completely serious.

Rachel's stomach clenched, and she tried not to think about the punched-in-the-gut feeling she'd just experienced. So, he'd done it. He'd completely ignored her advice and went after Shelby anyway. And Shelby was powerless to resist, of course. After all, she and Shelby were blood. If Noah made _her_ pulse race, she couldn't even imagine how Shelby felt around him—Shelby wasn't even in love with anyone else to help dull the attraction.

She thought quickly. How to get Quinn off the warpath? After all, it might not even be true. Maybe. "Look … that is a really, really dangerous rumor to make up, okay? You're going to ruin her entire reputation."

"That's the plan. And it's not a lie; I heard it from Puck."

Rachel's stomach was doing flips again. Why would he tell Quinn about this? Didn't he know she was nuts? Rachel felt the urge to protect him at all costs, and she didn't fight it. "First of all, Puck is eighteen, so what he and Shelby are doing, even though it's wrong and just, so gross," she couldn't help making a face—it was _nauseating_, was what it was, "it's not illegal. So all you're doing is you're just, you're getting her fired, which is gonna take away her income to provide food and clothes, and put a roof over her child's tiny little blonde head." Rachel knew she was babbling, but the thought of Quinn destroying Shelby's family was getting her all fired up. As weird a part of that family that Noah was, he was Beth's father, and he loved that little girl. She couldn't let Quinn take Beth away from her dad.

Quinn's eyes were cold and calculating. "Sounds like an unfit mother. And I'll be waiting in the wings when they take Beth away from her."

"Beth loves her mom," Rachel pleaded. "Shelby is her _real_ mom." She couldn't even think about the possibility of anyone taking _her_ away from her dads. Why was Quinn so intent on ruining Beth's life? Didn't she care about anyone but herself?

Quinn was listening, at least. She hadn't walked away yet. "Look," Rachel continued, "you've done a lot of really bad things, Quinn, but if you tell people about this Puck-and-Shelby thing, you'll be ruining this little girl's life, and then you'll have really hit rock bottom."

Quinn looked frustrated, but she didn't respond, so Rachel turned around and walked away. She had to warn Noah about Quinn's rampage before it was too late.

She didn't have time to find him before school started, and she needed to leave the premises before the first bell. She pulled out her phone and shot him a quick text: _Callmeassoonasyougetthis._

He called as she was pulling into her driveway. She shut off the car and took a deep breath before she answered. "Noah, I have bad news."

"What is it? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine; it's nothing like that. It's … Quinn. You told her you're sleeping with Shelby?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Noah?"

"She was supposed to keep it a secret."

Rachel's heart sank. So it was definitely, absolutely true. She tried not to picture it. "Well, she wants to use it to get Shelby fired."

Noah cursed and then let out a long sigh. "She won't tell. I have stuff on her, too. She wouldn't do that and risk me exposing a secret of hers."

"She seemed pretty determined to get Beth back. You told me she's been trying to do that since Shelby came here."

"Yeah, but she never succeeds because I'm always one step ahead of her. Don't worry about it, Berry, I got this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on her this week, but hey, if she decides to tell, I can always deny it."

Rachel bit her lip. True as that was, once it was out there and Figgins had heard it, it would be pretty hard to un-hear. Look at what happened with Karofsky and Kurt, Finn and Santana, and most recently, herself. She didn't want the authorities thinking any worse of Noah than they already did.

"If you're sure."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see you next Friday at Sectionals, yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be there to cheer you all on. And you're welcome."

"Later, Rach."

"Bye." She hung up, relieved that it was out of her hands now. But she still didn't trust Quinn, and she planned to keep her own eye on her as best she could.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

That weekend wasn't actually bad. She went with Finn to Kentucky to find Sam. It was wonderful to see him again, and exciting that he would be coming back to McKinley. She could have done without the "Sam-as-stripper" image that was forever burned into her brain, but really, there were worse visuals she could be stuck with! (And it sort of overrode the Noah-and-Shelby-getting-it-on loop that'd been playing in her head since Friday morning, so that was a nice bonus.)

But on Monday, she was back to thinking about her suspension all day while trying to concentrate on homework. She didn't know how many times she started to call Kurt or Blaine or Finn to talk song choices, but then hung up because she knew it would only make her sadder. She hated that she couldn't celebrate Sam's return with the rest of the group, that she wouldn't get to hear the Sectionals set list until it was decided, that she wouldn't be present for rehearsals. And that she couldn't be around to make sure Quinn was behaving.

Finn did come over each night to discuss the day's events with her, showing her the routines and getting tips he could share with the rest of the club. But each night after he went home she cried herself to sleep, not realizing how much she missed glee club until she'd lost it.

Friday night, the night of Sectionals, she arrived early and took her seat in the row reserved for New Directions. Her heart was aching being out here alone instead of backstage, but she knew she had to keep it together enough to cheer for both the Troubletones and New Directions. As far as she knew, Quinn hadn't said anything to Figgins—but Rachel had a suspicion that given their shared flair for the dramatic, Quinn would want to wait until the last second to say something, thus creating a showdown and psyching Shelby out even if her group _did_ get to perform, so they'd lose either way. She was planning to watch Quinn like a hawk for the rest of the night.

As the theater filled up, Rachel walked to the center of the auditorium and stared out at the stage, wishing for the millionth time that she hadn't stuffed that ballot box. Her dads had tried to make her feel better by saying this type of mistake was character-building, but she had plenty of character. She wanted to _perform_.

"Sad?" Finn asked as he found her in the crowd. She was grateful that he'd made time to see her. She knew how nervous he was.

"Devastated," she answered truthfully, and at that moment the announcer started talking, so Finn grabbed her hand and led her to their seats.

After the Unitards's performance, which was terrifyingly fantastic, Rachel saw Quinn start to leave and she knew she had to do _something_ to stop her.

"Where are you going?" she cried out as she tried to catch up with Quinn in the hall.

Quinn didn't turn to face her. "Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium?"

"I _saw_ you leave the auditorium; I know what you're going to go do. You're gonna go tell Figgins about Shelby and Puck." Rachel had almost, for a little while, believed that Noah was right—that Quinn really wouldn't do it. But here they were.

Quinn turned to face Rachel. "I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want," she said, almost in monotone.

Rachel threw up her hands. "If you want to be a destructive force in the universe, that's your business, okay? But can you just please at least wait until after the Troubletones perform?"

"Why?" Quinn asked coldly.

So I can get Noah to come restrain you, Rachel thought. She said, "Because … we don't want to wreck all of the hard work that our friends in that group put into their performance."

"So we win."

"No! _Not_ like that." Rachel never thought the pretty, innocent girl she'd grown up with could become someone so ruthless and ugly. "Look, just … if you're going to go through with this, you owe it to Shelby to tell her first. It's the adult thing to do." Shelby would know what to say. She would handle this better than Rachel currently was. She felt like she was pleading with a brick wall. For the second time in a week, Rachel turned her back on Quinn and walked away. At the last minute, she decided she could do one more thing to help sway Quinn. "I got a taste of what it's like to do the wrong thing, okay?" she said as she turned around, "and it feels _awful_." She left Quinn standing in the hallway, hoping that she'd make the right choice.

Both the Troubletones and New Directions put on incredible shows, and Rachel cheered the loudest of anyone. It finally seemed like her week of agony was about to end … no matter who won now, she would be happy for them (though, of course, she'd be a little happier if New Directions won). She clutched Miss Pillsbury's hand as the winners were announced, and when it turned out that New Directions came in first, it was utter pandemonium. They all raced to the choir room and popped sparkling cider and ate cookies and talked about the night. Their parents joined in soon after, and since for the first and only time, the Berrys weren't there, Rachel felt a little out of place. She chatted with Mrs. Hummel, and Finn invited her to join the Hudson-Hummels at their Breadsticks celebration, but Rachel was just so drained from all the depression and worry of the week that she decided to come home and crash.

At home, she said good night to her dads and then went upstairs to bed.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

And that was that—she'd relived the week and didn't want to do it again anytime soon. Her suspension ended Monday, Sectionals was over, New Directions was moving on to Regionals (_with_her this time), and she was hoping that today was the last of her doldrums. She burrowed deeper under the covers, sticking her head out with just her eyes showing so she could see her ceiling. She stared at the slightly faded swirling stars pattern that her fathers had helped her paint years ago, and decided she may as well try to fall asleep. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a soft tapping on her window. She nearly fell out of her bed when she looked up to see Noah's face through the glass.

She padded to the window and wrenched it open. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I didn't want to wake your dads. I know it's late."

She backed up to give him space to climb in and he fumbled into the room. She helped him steady himself so he wouldn't fall (she could only imagine what her fathers would think about hearing Noah's weight hitting her bedroom floor).

"I think they're still downstairs reading. You could have at least called me and told me you were coming!"

"I thought about it, but I wanted to see your face when you realized I climbed up your oak tree."

Rachel's face contorted in annoyance, and Noah laughed. "Yup, that face!"

She folded her arms across her chest, and it was only then that she remembered she was wearing nothing but her cotton nightshirt. Noah was covered up in sweats and a Titans hoodie, and she suddenly felt very exposed.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still aghast that he'd managed to climb that tree and somehow shimmy across the roof ledge to her window.

"I'm on such a high from Sectionals. Couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"Yeah, right. You could have gone to anyone's house. _I'm_ not feeling that high, remember? _I_ didn't perform."

She knew it wasn't his fault or anything, so it wasn't right to take her anger out on him, but she didn't want to _think_ about Sectionals anymore.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." Without being invited, he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on Rachel's bed, smoothing the covers where she'd jostled them to run to the window. "I wish you'd been up there with us."

Rachel joined him on the bed, tucking her legs under her. She saw him glance at them, noting that they were bare, and she almost wanted to thank him for not drawing attention to it. She was self-conscious enough as it was. Noah hadn't been in her bed since last Christmas, and that hadn't turned out so well. "I wish that, too." She smiled, trying to relax and just enjoy him being there. "You didn't answer my question. What was so important that you couldn't wait to talk to me about tomorrow?"

To her surprise he leaned in and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. After a moment of indecision, she relaxed into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. He nudged his head into the crook of her shoulder and said, "You're the best, you know that?"

Rachel couldn't imagine what had prompted this wave of affection. She wasn't about to complain about it, but she _was_ curious. "Why do you say that?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Like I said before, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But if she had to, I'm glad it was you. You stopped her from making a really bad decision, and you pretty much saved my ass from getting into major trouble."

So he was talking about Quinn's threats. How could he know what had happened at Sectionals? As far as Rachel knew, Quinn had returned to her seat soon after their hallway confrontation and not a word had been said about Shelby being an unfit mother, or teacher. "Quinn's not going to tell Figgins?"

"It doesn't seem like it. I think Shelby might be leaving McKinley soon, anyway … and from the way she looked at me tonight I think it's over between us." His eyes were soft as he looked at her, and he was obviously still very happy about dodging Quinn's bullet, but she could see the sadness there, too.

"Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry."

Noah stared at her wall as he answered. "Yeah. You don't get to say I told you so."

Rachel put a hand on his knee, which was wedged uncomfortably close to hers. "I wasn't going to!" she insisted.

Noah met her eyes. "Sure." He smiled, and she gave a little shrug.

"All I said was it wasn't a good idea to get involved with a teacher. I didn't think it'd actually … that you two would … " She couldn't seem to form the words, and if she did she was afraid she would picture it again.

"Yeah, well, we did. Only a couple of times, though. This week has been too crazy with rehearsal."

"Why didn't you want to tell me about you and Shelby?" Rachel could admit that she was jealous that he'd chosen to tell Quinn and not her. She knew he had a soft spot for Quinn, but he also seemed to have a soft spot for her, too.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to tell anyone. It just sort of slipped out. Quinn and I were together, and she was so sad, and I felt really close to her. Trust me, I know it was dumb."

Rachel decided not to press him for details. It wasn't really any of her business what he did with Quinn. Or Shelby, for that matter. She decided to change topics. "I understand. So, tell me how you know Quinn won't say something. What happened tonight?"

"After we won she pulled me aside and told me we needed to talk. We went out to the parking lot and she seemed like she felt really bad about something, so I kinda stood there patting her back until she started crying and said she wanted to talk. She said she was sorry she'd told you; that she really had meant to keep my secret at first. But she knew that you would be the only other person who would be as angry as she was about me being with Shelby."

Rachel looked away. She could see Noah's shoulders sag. "I know it's so weird for you … " he trailed off.

"You talking about being with my biological mother while sitting in my bed isn't weird at all, Noah," Rachel said, hoping to lighten the mood and still trying not to think too much about … it.

"Ah, Berry sarcasm. I like it." He ruffled her hair and she made a face.

"Anyway," he continued, "you were defensive about it, taking my side, and it threw her off a little bit. She decided to tell you her plan just to see what you'd say, and of course, you wanted to talk her out of it." He nudged her legs with his fingers. "So, again, thanks for that."

Rachel grabbed his fingers away and held onto them, turning his hand over in her palm. "Go on."

"She said she'd still made up her mind to tell Figgins, during Sectionals when she knew he'd be in his office alone. But she said you ran after her and told her that she had to tell Shelby what she was planning to do. Apparently, she and Shelby talked right before the Troubletones went on, and I don't know what Shelby said to her, but whatever it was, it must have worked, because now Quinn isn't going to say anything. She apologized for trying to sabotage us and she said she's finally starting to understand how crazy she's being. I don't know what's going to happen next, but I think everything is going to be okay."

"Wow." Rachel was still holding his hand, and she played with his fingers again while she took in this new information. "Everything _will_ be okay," she finally said. Quinn was obviously very confused and insecure, but Rachel had faith that she'd get better. Especially if she had someone like Noah around to help her.

Noah brought his other hand up to her neck and cupped her cheek. "No matter what happens, I can't lose Beth."

Rachel nodded, blushing as the warmth of his palm spread through her face. "I know."

He took his other hand away from hers and pulled her into another hug. He clung to her like she was his lifeline, and the intensity was flattering, but uncomfortable. This kind of affection was dangerous territory, and she calmed herself by thinking of Finn. She was not going to cheat on him again. A hug was not cheating. Even a hug where their chests were pressed together and she could feel every muscle through his sweatshirt. Which meant _he_ could feel everything through her nightshirt.

But the hug ended, and Noah held onto her shoulders as he stared hard at her. "Once again, I owe you, Berry. Anything you need, you just let me know."

"Noah, that's silly, you've already thanked me, and it seems like Shelby was really the one to talk her out of—"

She didn't get to finish her thought because Noah was putting a finger to her lips. "Just say you're welcome and show me the door, Berry." He smiled at her, shaking his head.

His message was clear: She really had done him a huge favor, and she should feel good about it. Well, okay, then. She couldn't argue with that. "You're welcome, Noah." She grabbed his hand and they shifted off of the bed. She quickly pulled down her nightshirt as she stood, and he had the decency to look away as she ran to the closet for her robe. As she pulled it on, though, his eyes were tracking her every move, and she tried with all her might not to blush, without succeeding. Oh, well. She had to give him credit for holding out looking as long as he did.

She opened the door and peered out into the hall. Her fathers' bedroom door was shut, and the light was off. Downstairs was quiet. "Coast is clear," she whispered, and Noah followed her on tiptoe down the stairs. He slipped his shoes on by the front door and she opened it slowly.

"Goodnight, Rach," he said softly, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"'Night, Noah," she replied, and he went outside into the darkness. He'd parked his truck down the road a bit, and she watched him until he was out of sight.

Then she went back upstairs and slept more soundly than she had in over a week.


	9. NUMB

I realize that these recent chapters, including this new one, pretty much all follow the same formula and are pretty angsty. But I want to keep this to canon, and that's what canon is currently giving us. I think I might be overemphasizing their friendship and the connection they have, but it's there, I'm positive. The show just doesn't always like to remind us of it.

Since we still have no idea what Puck's post-graduation plans are, I'm sticking to my NYC idea from Chapter 5.

Hope you enjoy this latest "missing moment!"

Disclaimer: OK, seriously, I know they're juggling a trillion characters and Puck is mostly there for his funny one-liners at the moment, but _some _mention of where the heck Shelby is would be nice. I'm merely trying to fill in some gaps, so please don't sue.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**"Heart": NUMB**

It was fair to say he'd been baked out of his skull for a solid month. After Shelby took off the day after Sectionals, leaving no forwarding address and disconnecting her cell phone, he didn't know what else to do. It was either lie curled up in bed listening to his heart shattering into a million pieces over and over again (way too girly), or get high (not cheap, but effective).

He'd pretty much been singlehandedly funding Sandy's neckerchief collection.

The sorority girls were a good distraction, too. He'd stumbled into a party of theirs on New Year's, and the next thing he knew he was cleaning their pool and getting an intimate look at every single dorm room in the place.

Even the glee club's incessant rambling about Valentine's and true love and all that bullshit couldn't take his mind off the fact that there was nothing on his mind.

Nothing at all. Until Rachel Fucking Berry got knocked up by the Douche Formerly Known As Hudson.

The twisted part was, he was happy for her. She was totally in love with Finn and having his baby and getting married and living happily ever after. That's all he'd ever wanted for her, anyway: the "living happily ever after" part. She wouldn't screw things up. She'd make a good mom. So he really didn't _feel _too much about it either way.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

"Noah, what is going on with you?"

Puck picked his head up from where it was resting against the cool metal of his locker. He wasn't sure what period it was. Fourth? Fifth? Was school over? He glanced sideways at Rachel and he could see her biting her lip and staring at him with those big, inquisitive eyes.

"Hi," he grunted, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. Ah, so school was over. And it was the day before Valentine's Day.

"I'm really worried about you." She was biting her lip again.

He started walking away from her, toward the exit. He knew she would follow, and she did. "Stress is bad for the baby, you know."

"Noah." Rachel caught his arm and spun him to look at her. He glanced up and down the hallway, but it was empty. "What baby?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yours. Little Hudberry. or Finchel Junior, or whatever."

"I'm not _preg_nant," Rachel scoffed.

Puck stared hard at her. "Then why are you and Finn getting married?"

"W-We're ... getting married because we love each other," she stuttered under his intense gaze.

Puck rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was so _tired_. And he wasn't in the mood to talk about "love." "That's crap, Berry. You'd only get married so young if you were knocked up."

It was Rachel's turn to check up and down the hallway. She led him to an alcove bench and they sat. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Noah, I promise you, I'm not pregnant."

Puck nodded, eyes still closed. "Good. I'm glad." Though he still wasn't utterly convinced.

"I was looking forward to your reaction. You're always so good to me. But you've barely said two words to me for weeks, and I really need you to be happy for us."

He opened his eyes but didn't look at her. "Why?"

"Because." Rachel swallowed hard, and he prayed she wouldn't start crying. A watery Berry was the last thing he needed right now. "Because of New York. Finn's coming with me now, you know."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. But so what? I'm still going, too."

Rachel exhaled slowly, sounding more composed. "But in the summer, we said—"

"We also said we were dating that week sophomore year, and that we were a couple so we could cuddle in a juvie visitation room. Come on, Rachel. That was just talk, and so was the whole 'we'll hook up in NYC' thing." Puck kept his head against the wall as he spoke. He knew if he looked at her this would be a hundred times harder. It was time. Time to let her go, let her get on with her life. He felt okay about it, honestly. He was a little too numb to feel anything else.

Rachel let out a squeak, and he knew he'd touched a nerve.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Noah," she said calmly. "I thought you liked me." She sounded sad.

He finally let himself look at her, and it took a moment to focus, but once he took in her beautiful face he knew he was doing the right thing for both of them. "Of course I like you." He smiled, but she didn't smile back. "You're amazing. But that's just it. I like you as a person. A lot. But not as a girlfriend. You're all Finn's, and we both know that's the way it's always going to be."

"Oh." She pushed herself forward to swing her legs off of the bench. "I see."

"And as long as you're not getting married because that's your only choice, I'm happy for you both. I'll totally be a groomsman. You know I rock a tux like nobody's business."

She smiled slightly, but still seemed sad. _Good_, he thought. He was touched that she cared enough about him to feel bad about being rejected by him. That was something, at least.

"So, you still haven't told me why you've been so distant. It's like you've been a zombie these past few weeks." She cocked her head, stilling her legs and laying a hand on his knee.

Puck sighed. Quinn had refused to talk to him about Shelby leaving and how she felt about it, and Rachel was the only other person he ever talked to about the whole situation. So it was probably a good idea to talk to her now. "I haven't heard from Shelby since Sectionals. She disconnected her phone and moved out without telling me where she was going."

Rachel's eyes widened and she grabbed his hands. " I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I mean, I wondered where she was, but I figured she got another job at another school ... " She trailed off when she saw Puck's face.

Maybe Quinn had a point about not talking about this. Because it brought out all of the feelings he was suppressing, and those feelings _sucked ass_.

"Oh, Noah." Rachel pulled him into a hug, and he sighed into her, enjoying the feeling of her arms around him. He was so glad he had her as a friend. As fantastic as it would be to get some from her, this feeling of being cared for was pretty great, too.

They hugged for a while, Rachel rubbing soothing circles into his back. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, and it hit him that she was _marrying_ Hudson. The window on their flirtation was officially closed, now more than ever.

"You _sure_ you're not preggo?" he asked into her hair, and he snickered as she smacked the back of his head.

They finally pulled apart, and smiled at each other for a moment.

"You ever need to talk, you know I'll be there," Rachel said.

"Ditto," he replied. On a whim, he kissed her forehead, feeling her blush beneath him but choosing not to read anything into it.

"Come on," she stood up and motioned for him to follow. "I have to get home. Dads are sure to be cleaning the house top to bottom in anticipation of our Hudson-Hummel-Berry dinner tomorrow night and I'd better help."

Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and merely grunted in response. They walked outside to the parking lot in comfortable silence.

As they parted, Rachel touched his chest. "Hey. You know Shelby has a way of reappearing when you least expect it. I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe she just needs some time. She won't keep you from Beth forever."

Puck swallowed, pushing aside his pain. This _had_ to be last time he talked about it or he'd go crazy. It was time to hit up Sandy and replenish his stash. "I hope you're right."

Rachel smiled mischievously. "Well, I usually am, aren't I?"

Puck was still laughing as he got into his truck.


	10. FINE

My attempt to explain Puck's decision to go to California, while keeping it in line with canon and with the previous chapters of this fic. Not easy, lemme tell you. Enjoy!

Melanie, there's a nod to my favorite of your fics in this chapter. See if you can figure it out! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters or plotlines.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**"Big Brother": FINE**

Ironic, really, that he was the happiest he'd been in months after Quinn's accident. When he got that call from Mrs. Fabray that Quinn was in the hospital, possibly dying, everything that had ever seemed important was suddenly insignificant.

He drove to the hospital, fists clenching the wheel as he tried not to cry. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were following behind him in their car and Mercedes was in the passenger seat next to him, staring out the window. He knew that if either of them tried to talk, they'd lose it.

The others had stayed back at the courthouse, and he was supposed to call when he had news. The last thing he remembered seeing was Rachel collapsed against Finn, sobbing, but strangely enough, he didn't even really care. All that mattered was getting to Quinn.

"Pray with me?" he choked out to Mercedes, and she started at the sudden noise.

She nodded, and as she began a prayer, Puck tried to concentrate all of his energy on her words and not on what awaited them at the hospital.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

He couldn't help but flash back to the last time he'd been in a hospital room with Quinn. But that time, she was bright pink and vital and screaming. Now, she lay still, machines beeping steadily around her. She was pale, so pale, and bruised, with gashes all up and down her arms.

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray stood at her feet with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, whispering tensely. Mercedes gripped Puck's hand, sucking in a shuddery breath as she saw Quinn's chest rise and fall, the first and only indication, besides the machines, that she was alive.

Puck felt his eyes brimming with tears, and he decided not to fight it anymore. Mercedes let go of his hand and wrapped him in a hug, so he sank into her embrace, shoulders shaking in rhythm with hers as they stood together and cried.

One of the monitors began emitting a high-pitched, constant whine, and a doctor rushed in. "Everybody out!" he ordered as he and a few nurses swarmed the bed.

Mr. Schue put a hand on Puck's back to guide him from the room, and he and Mercedes stumbled out into the hall, still clinging to each other.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked no one in particular.

Mrs. Fabray was staring numbly at the floor, Mr. Fabray and Ms. Pillsbury flanking her. Mr. Schue put his arms around Mercedes and Puck.

"She'll be okay," he told them, sounding much more confident than Puck knew he must feel. "She'll be okay."

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

The next few weeks were tough. Quinn was conscious, but she had no feeling in her legs and was still pretty bruised and banged up. He brought her a tub of Chunky Monkey every single day, smuggling it in a bouquet of flowers or a teddy bear or some other small gift.

"I'm going home today," Quinn told him one Friday morning when he stopped by to see her before school.

"Thank God," Puck said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her the ice cream, which she accepted with a wide smile.

"The doctors are impressed with how well I handle the chair. Must have been all that practice during 'Proud Mary.' They said if I feel up to it, I can go to school on Monday."

"All right!" Puck nodded in approval. "You'll kick ass. Artie's already busy drawing you maps to all the wheelchair-accessible entrances."

Quinn laughed. "That's sweet. I talked to him last night. He wants to come over this weekend and work on a duet we can do in our chairs."

"Nice."

"How are you?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"Fine. Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "I know you've had a rough year. And what happened with me … you've been so good to me these past few weeks."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"I'm not. I just … I know I haven't made things easy on you. And I want to thank you, honestly, for visiting me. It meant a lot."

Puck rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable with the emotional turn the conversation had taken. "No big. You know I'll be there if you need me."

"I love you, Puck."

"Come on, Quinn—"

"No, no, not like that. But trust me, almost losing everything makes you appreciate what you have, and I do. Love you, I mean. We've been through a lot together, and we're always going to be bonded in some way. I know now that I haven't treated you the way you deserve, and I promise to be nicer to you from now on."

Puck's mouth dropped open. He hadn't been expecting that. He cared about Quinn and would always have a place in his heart for her, so to know that she really did appreciate him felt good. He'd been facing so much rejection lately—from Shelby, from Rachel, from colleges—that it felt nice to be validated for once.

"I love you, too," he said as he took her hand, and they shared a smile. "Hey. I've decided something, and I want to see what you think."

"Shoot."

"Since I obviously have no chance of getting into college, and the idea of going to New York is less appealing now that Finnchel will be there," he made a face, and Quinn rolled her eyes in agreement, "I thought about California. I googled it, and there are like eight hundred thousand pools out there, just waiting to be cleaned by yours truly. The cougars there are all super hot, and maybe I could even break into the Hollywood scene. You never know. There are a ton of possibilities."

Quinn nodded. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. I approve."

"I'm glad." He let go of her hand as he heard the alarm on his phone go off. "Time for school," groaned.

"Don't tell anyone I'm coming back Monday. I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't. Good luck working on that duet with Artie."

"Thanks. It should be fun," she said sincerely.

He marveled, not for the first time, at how calmly she was taking her crippled status. Because his chest tightened every time he saw her in that chair. But he had to have faith that she would get better. After all, some things in his crap life had to go right. They just _had_ to.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

At school, he ran into Mercedes and Rachel by the water fountain. Ever since they'd had that harrowing experience together at the hospital, he and Mercedes were closer than ever. But he and Rachel were far apart. He felt a pang as she barely nodded hello. They hadn't spoken since before the almost-wedding, and while he knew that was the best possible way to get over her, it sucked that their friendship had to vanish, too. He definitely hadn't wanted _that_. But it was like Rachel didn't know how to act around him anymore.

"How is she?" Mercedes asked, after greeting him more enthusiastically than Rachel had. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel flinch at the mention of Quinn, but he chose to ignore it. Like it or not, Rachel's feelings were no longer his problem.

"Really, really good, actually," he answered, and Mercedes sighed with relief.

"You talked to her?" Rachel asked timidly.

Puck eyed Mercedes, who shrugged. "I thought you knew. I've been visiting her every day. I'm the one who tells Mr. Schue the news that he passes on at glee club."

"Oh." Rachel became very interested in her shoes, scuffing them against the linoleum.

"She didn't want visitors, but I bribed her with Chunky Monkey," he explained, because Rachel looked like she was about to cry and he had to say _something_, new detachment policy be damned.

Rachel smiled slightly, but didn't look up.

"Well, I'd better get to class," Mercedes spoke up, looking back and forth between the two of them, exasperation evident on her face. "Walk me, Puck?"

"Sure. Uh, bye, Rach."

She looked up but didn't meet his eyes. "Bye."

As soon as they were out of her earshot, Mercedes crowed, "Damn, what is going on with you two?"

"I know, I know. We were doing so good as friends for awhile, but the marriage thing kind of killed it."

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh. Well, you know that isn't gonna happen now. So move in already."

Puck sighed. "I can't. I won't do that to Finn. And she's not interested."

Mercedes said "uh-huh" again. But this time it sounded awfully condescending.

"Besides, I need a fresh start. I decided I'm going to California after graduation." It was true: He really did need a fresh start. And it was Quinn's accident that made him realize it. He'd been holding on to his misery over losing Beth, his frustration over Rachel's choice, and the general waywardness of his life, and after he discovered that fact about California's pools, he knew he had to jump on it. After all, it was one job he knew he was good at, he got laid a lot doing it, and he didn't know a single person in California. He needed this to move on with his life. Quinn got a second chance when she woke up from that accident. Cali was his second chance, and he didn't intend on wasting it.

"That's perfect." Mercedes sounded happy for him, so he thanked her. "And you'll be three thousand miles away from both Rachel and Finn. What better way to forget about them and start over?"

He agreed, and they parted ways.

But something about what she said nagged at him all day. Did he really want to _forget_ some of the most important people in his life? And the way things were going, Rachel and Finn wouldn't even be staying together after graduation. What if he could bring Finn with him to California? It'd be like the old days, when they were in seventh grade pretending to be secret agents and sneaking into the girls' locker room. Their friendship would be stronger than ever, with no girls to get in between them. And then Rachel would be free to live out her dreams on Broadway, without the baggage of Finn or her Lima connections weighing her down.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Now, he just had to figure out a way to convince Finn.


	11. FAILURE

I wrote this super quickly and it's not one of my favorites, but I think I needed to get it out. After tonight's depressing episode, I needed a little Puckleberry in my life!

(I apparently have this fixation with them and beds. Not sure why. But hey, I'm going with it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters or plotlines.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

**"Choke": FAILURE**

He climbed up the tree in Rachel's backyard, bracing himself to find her in tears and yet not wanting that to be the case. It was past midnight the day after her audition, and of course he'd heard about what happened. He hadn't been able to talk to her, though; his head was too full of his European Geography worries.

Their friendship was still essentially DOA, but he'd winked at her in the hallway the other day, trying to show her he was thinking about her, and she'd barely registered his existence.

In all fairness, she was wrapped up in her audition, so he couldn't blame her for her distance. But still. Would it kill her to smile at him once in a while?

Now that the audition was over, he knew she was probably feeling like shit, and he needed to make sure that she was okay. Friendship or no friendship, he couldn't just stop caring.

He reached her window and went to knock lightly on the glass, but before he did, he saw her on the bed with Finn.

He watched Finn cradling a sobbing Rachel. Her breathing was rough and ragged, and Finn wore such a helpless expression. His heart ached for both of them. For Rachel's spectacular failure, and Finn's usual inability to deal when things got heavy.

Puck couldn't go in there now. He kept forgetting that it was Finn's job to make sure she was okay. Not his. It had never been his job. And though he looked helpless, Finn _was_ giving her the support she needed.

He went home and tried to sleep, forcing himself to forget about what he'd seen through Rachel's window. Instead, he tossed and turned, worrying about getting his test back the next day.

R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P&R&P

Well, this was it then. He wasn't graduating. He was broke, stupid, and directionless. Again. (Actually, he'd never stopped being stupid.) His stomach had settled somewhere around his boots since receiving that test back. And he couldn't even self-medicate with pot or booze because his dad had all his money. Fuuuuck.

What was the point of even finishing the school day? He went home, curled up in his bed, and slept for hours, too exhausted to think about the future anymore.

It was dark out when he woke up, and he blinked rapidly when he saw Rachel standing in his doorway. Her soft knock had woken him up, and for a moment he thought she was part of a dream. But after rubbing his eyes and still seeing her there, he knew it must really be her. She looked gorgeous, the light from the hallway illuminating her tiny figure.

"Hi," she said softly. "Your mom let me in downstairs. I hope it's all right that I stopped by."

"Come on in," he replied, sitting up in bed and motioning to the spot next to him.

Rachel stepped gingerly into his dark room and made her way over to the bed. The only other time she'd actually been in his bedroom was while directing his "Run Joey Run" scenes. He had to remind himself of that fact, because she'd visited him quite a bit in his dreams over the last few years.

She settled next to him and he put an arm around her, still a little groggy. Hey, Rachel Berry was in his bed. He was never one to waste an opportunity like this.

"I wanted to see how you were," she explained. "I heard about the exam."

What could he possibly say? _I'm a habitual fuckup and my life is over?_ "I'm fine. How are _you_? I'm sorry I didn't say anything about the audition—"

She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off, and it was the single hottest thing she'd ever done.

"Don't do that. We were both wrapped up in our own problems this week. I came here, well, to be perfectly honest, I came here because everyone else wants to talk about everything, and you're the only person I feel like I can just _be_ with. You know?"

He nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Come here." He pulled her toward him and settled back against his pillows. They lay quietly together for a little while.

"Do you _want_ to talk about the test?" she asked quietly. He figured it was nice of her to offer, even though he knew neither of them felt like talking.

"No. You want to talk about the audition?"

"Absolutely not."

"You can cry, you know. I wouldn't mind." He nudged her playfully, though neither of them felt very much like being playful.

"I'm all cried out. I just want to fall asleep. I haven't slept in two days."

He thought for a moment. Even though he'd slept all afternoon, he didn't really feel well rested, either.

"Sounds good to me."

They fell asleep together, and Mrs. Puckerman came in around 9:30 to wake them up because Rachel's dads were wondering why she wasn't home yet. Puck tried to ignore the smirk on his mother's face as Rachel climbed out of his bed, gave him a small smile, and headed home. Puck rolled over and went right back to sleep. Tomorrow, he would have to figure out what to do with his life. Tonight, his sheets smelled like Rachel and her imprint was still on his mattress. He would deal with the rest of the world later.


	12. CONFRONTATION

There will probably be one more chapter of this oneshot collection (after the finale next week, so I can attempt to fix whatever malarkey the writers come up with—seriously, the preview makes me want to stab my eyes out with a pencil, and I'm not typically one for violence). I think _Favors_ has run its course. The show barely gives us anything anymore, so I think it's a sign that in canon, Puckleberry's done (unless something _shocking _happens in the finale!).

But in fanon, let it flourish, people! I want to see a deluge this summer! Spread the love, even though Ryan Murphy won't!

This is just a little moment that could have (should have) happened.

Enjoy!

-Brandi

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Props": CONFRONTATION **

Rachel barreled down the hall toward Puck, who was holding court with a couple of giggly freshman girls who were still under his spell.

"PUCKERMAN!" she screeched, and the girls scattered. She approached him with pointer finger outstretched, murderous glint in her eyes.

Puck held up his hands in surrender. He started to ask what the hell she was doing when she reached him, pounding his chest with her left hand and pointing at him with her right. He backed up against the wall, trying to escape the Berry firestorm, but there was no stopping it.

"A _KNIFE_ FIGHT? Are you CRAZY? I know you're mad at the world right now and you have every right to be, but don't you EVER pick a fight with Rick the Stick _EVER_ again, do you HEAR me?"

He nodded, taken aback by her intensity. She pointed her finger right up into his face.

"You could have gotten SERIOUSLY _HURT_! You could have missed out on NATIONALS; did you even _THINK_ about that?"

She removed her finger from in front of his face and jabbed him in the chest. He tried not to wince.

"NEVER again, Puckerman. I can't worry about NYADA, Nationals, the wedding, and YOU, too." She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling away so fast he didn't have time to respond.

"Never again. I MEAN it," she said as she backed away, still glaring at him.

He watched her turn around and walk away, shaking his head in dismay.

He wasn't big on being told what to do, but in this case, he was happy to oblige.


	13. KISS

I just finished watching the finale and I'm just so emotionally raw. I can't even comprehend all of the emotions this show made me feel in the last hour. I seriously don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

For once, the writers did something smart. I loved, loved, loved the way they ended Quinn and Puck's storyline together. It fits perfectly with where I left them in Chapter 10, which makes me happy. I do enjoy the Puck/Quinn friendship a lot.

And we got very tiny Puckleberry moments—Rachel trying to grab the test before Puck could see it, him making a heart over his chest as she leaves on the train …

And the perfect, wonderful, heartbreaking, gut-wrenching, magical last scene. Finn telling Rachel to surrender. Her big messy sobs that had me crying right along with her. Him finally stepping up and doing the right thing for once.

While I'm a little annoyed about Kurt getting screwed over, I have to say, I didn't hate the finale as much as I thought I would. Was it perfect? Hell to the no. But it was on par with what Season 3 has been: messy and uneven, but with characters I've come to care about, so I can't help liking it.

This is the end of _Favors Between Friends_, and I wanted to end it on a happy note, with something that could have happened in canon if we squint, and with the possibility of Puckleberry happening down the road. (And it's something several reviewers have been asking for, and now I finally feel comfortable doing it!)

It's been a blast writing this and I'm really, really proud of it. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favorited and alerted!

**FAVORS BETWEEN FRIENDS**

"**Goodbye": KISS**

"I don't know how to say goodbye to you," Rachel said, sliding in next to Puck in the back row at Temple. The synagogue had emptied out a few minutes before, and when Rachel ran back in to say a quick prayer about NYADA, she saw her favorite bad boy sitting in the last row alone.

He looked up, startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. But I don't know if we'll get a chance to talk at school this week and I wanted to tell you."

He looked at her oddly when she didn't continue. The thing was, she had no idea what to say. She had nothing but warm feelings for the boy sitting next to her, feelings she could call love if she wanted to put a label on it. Mostly, she just wanted to know that whatever happened, he'd be okay and they'd keep in touch.

But it was difficult to say all of that with his eyes boring into hers, begging her to end the awkward silence. Guess he didn't know what to say, either.

"Oh, Noah," she moaned, throwing herself into his arms. He patted her back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She wasn't crying, but the tears weren't far away if she didn't control herself. She'd been a wreck for weeks leading up to graduation, and it was only going to get worse this week. The slightest thing made her cry.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked gently, still stroking her back.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head, smiling at him through her misty eyes. She took his face in her hands and studied him. He looked so broken, defeated. She knew he was still dreading that test, and while the whole club was pulling for him and helping him study, it might not be enough. She knew she had to tell him everything, because this was her last chance. In a few short weeks she and Finn would be off to New York.

"Noah, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. You've been so lovely to me and made me so happy. I couldn't have gotten where I am without you."

"That's not true—" he began.

She stroked his cheeks with her hands and he was quiet. "You've always been there when I needed to talk or be talked out of something. You've always believed in me and helped me whenever I needed you. And you were my first boyfriend. You were the first boy to make me feel special, to treat me like I was desirable and sexy and I needed that at that point in my life. We may not have worked out as a couple but I don't regret a single moment of our time as friends and more. Any of it. Every kiss, every hug. I mean it, Noah. Thank you."

He lifted his hands from her back and ran them through her hair, gazing fondly at her. She knew he'd always cared deeply for her, and she was thankful for that.

"Well, my little Jewish-American princess, I feel the same way." He brought his hands up to her face and pulled her close. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rachel closed the distance between them and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a few moments; a chaste, closed-mouth kiss, but sweet and sensual all the same. When she pulled away she expected to feel guilt but felt only a warm glow. _This_ was how she needed to say goodbye to him. It was perfect.

Neither of them spoke as she pressed her forehead to his and their breathing slowed together.

"You're going to do great things, Rachel Berry," he whispered. "Don't forget about me when you're a star, okay?"

"Never," she whispered back. "And you're going to do great things, too. I'm sure of it."

He pulled away from her, and she knew the spell was broken. He was still in his funk and down on himself. "Yeah, well, _I'm_ not too sure about it."

"Can't you see? Can't you see how wonderful you are?"

He smiled sadly at her. "I'm glad you believe in me."

Her phone buzzed—it was a text from her dad, asking where she was. "I have to go, but please have faith in yourself. You'll pass. I know it."

Rachel decided she would give Quinn a little push toward Puck. He needed to hear how wonderful he was from someone else, someone else he loved and trusted. Maybe that would give him the confidence boost he needed to pass his exam and graduate.

"Rachel?" he said as she slid out of the pew and stood up to leave. She turned back toward him.

"Let's not say goodbye. Can we be all cheesy about it and say 'see ya later' or something instead?"

Rachel smiled. "You're right. Goodbye is much too final. See ya, Puckerman."

He grinned. "See ya, Berry."

As she left the synagogue she felt completely at ease. She was still stressed out—the wedding, NYADA, her future … but at least she knew one relationship in her life was solid and not going to change. Noah would always be there for her, and she'd always be there for him. They were two hot Jews—it was natural.


End file.
